Angel
by lynnLZ
Summary: The Dark Lord craves immortality. And the horcruxes are not the only things he experimented with. Watch what happens to an unfinished experiment. Slash SSxOMC. M for later chapters. I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Intro**

The two strangers, Mrs. Mary Johnson and Mr. Bill Johnson, stole glances at me over their shudders. My name is Angel, Angel Davis Morse, and for the life of me I cannot understand why my parents named me so. I am about as far from an angel as a kid can get. Wreaking havoc since I learned how to walk and talk. And I'm a boy, I have never heard of another boy named Angel before. Hell, I have never heard of anyone named Angel at all. They must have been crazy, but than again, my dad was crazy. I sank even deeper into the chair at that thought. I'm twelve years old, and lost both of my parents two years ago. The adults would call it a tragic accident if they knew. But I know they were murdered. Don't get me wrong, I'm not sad over their "loss". I'm quite glad to be rid of them.

The Johnsons looked at me again as they signed the adoption papers. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson both seem nice enough from the four times they visited with me, but one could never tell for sure. Mr. Johnson looked somewhat Asian. He was in a black suite with combed back black hair and a pair of smart looking silver rimmed glasses. Mrs. Johnson on the other hand, was blond, very blond. She looked like the kind of woman who was always on top of the latest fashion trends. It was easy to tell that they were rich. The adoption will be finalized soon, and I'm looking forward to the Johnsons' wealth. At the very least, I will not have to starve any more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm poor. I own nothing.

A/N: This is my first time writing anything. And I don't have a beta yet. Sooo…

Chapter 2

Four years later.

"Davis! Hurry up! You're going to get us late!" That is my brother Peter who is about a year older then me. Oh and I'm using my middle name, Davis, now.

"If you don't hurry up, we're leaving with out you." And that is Jessica; she's five years older than me, Peter's big sister. She has her own house, but she come back to stay with us every once in a while. In fact she stays in the family house more than she does in her own house.

Peter and Jessica are Bill and Mary's biological children. Which begs the question why I was adopted in the first place? Apparently Bill and Mary wanted another child but they were unsuccessful for years, and decided that they didn't have the time to go through pregnancy and raising a child from infancy again. That's where I come in.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to hold you up." I said to them as I came down the stairs with my backpack. I'm rarely ever late. But I couldn't sleep last night; I could never get any sleep on that night or any nights close to it. March 15th was the night my birth parents died. No one else knows. Wouldn't want anyone to find out I killed my own father now would I. Bill has his suspicions of why I'm cranky and restless for a week around March every year. Nothing ever escapes his notice. The only reason he hasn't figured it out is because I ran away before anyone came to the scene six years ago. And as a result, no one connected me with the case of my parents.

"Hey look, you've got to stop apologizing to people all the time." Peter told me. "It's called being polite, you should try it sometimes." I shot back. "Boys. Get a move on." Jessica dead paned while pushing us out of the house and into the car. She is used to Peter and me arguing by now. She's like a second mom to us. Bill and Mary are usually busy. Bill has his own law firm, and Mary is his assistant. That is not to say that they are bad parents. They are great. Much better than my last set of parents that's for sure. Bill and Mary always made sure that they save some time for us. They never treat Peter and Jessica any better than they treat me.

"Do you need me to pick you up later?" Jessica asked Peter.

"Yeah, thanks Jess." Peter has dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a big smile, very good looking and popular guy. Jessica is more like her mother, silky blond hair, high cheek bones, warm brown eyes, and the same love for all things related to fashion. Me on the other hand have jet black hair, inky eyes, and pale as a sheet.

"You know Peter, just because we are rich doesn't mean you can crash a brand new car." Jess started her lecture again, "At this rate, you can forget about getting a motorcycle. You'll kill yourself with it."

"Not to mention mom said you're buying your own car this time." I added.

"No! You're all ganging up on me!" Peter cried out against the injustice done to him.

Peter is going on a date with his "newest girlfriend of the week", I think her name is Beth. Jess has to go to work in New York and decided to drop off Peter and me at the book store I wanted to go to. After we got out of the car Jess drove away, not forgetting to blow us a kiss.

"Well, I'll see you later. Preferably tomorrow morning, after I spend the night in Beth's apartment." Peter winked at me. Aha, her name is Beth.

"Please Peter, spare me the details." Can I just leave? There's this book by Anne Rice that I wanted to get.

"Wasn't going to tell you." Peter laughed, "Don't worry, I know you are gay."

"I was simply heavily influenced by the two females in our house." Remember what I said about their love for fashion? I became their "model" the second they took me in. And now I'm fashionably gay. There's nothing wrong with being gay, I just wish Mary and Jess would stop dragging me with them on their shopping trips. The only reason I'm there is to hold their bags.

"Are you sure you're not a female yourself? You look cute enough." Peter teased me with his I-am-the-hottest-guy-in-the-world look.

"Shut your mouth, you fucking animal, before I shut it for you." I'm not cute.

"Oh, do you think Beth will like me as a 'fucking animal'?" Peter asked while he laughed.

"It's not that funny, Peter." I sighed, "Are you all packed for the trip? We leave at one in the afternoon. The plane takes off at three o'clock."

"What do you think?" Peter replied.

"I'll take that as a no. I heard that London rains a lot. But it's about the same temperature as New York at this time of the year." And I'm not lending you my ipod for the plane ride this time, you can watch movies on a tinny screen if you forget your own laptop again, I silently added.

"I knew you cared. I don't see why we have to go to London." Peter complained for the thousandth time. "We should go some where like… Miami! It's supposed to be a family vacation! Which part of family vacation doesn't scream beaches and girls in bikinis at you?"

"Sorry man. But you can try to take some girl up on the London Eye at night. And three out of five in this family want to look at British men." I replied, "We are a democracy, majority rules. And you are about to be late for your date."

"Shit! Gotta go." Peter raced to go to the café on the next street where he is supposed to meet up with Beth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm still poor, still own nothing.

A/N: I'll start to move into the magical world in this chapter. And I changed the time line a little bit so that there's more muggle tech in here. Everything else is the same.

1988- Davis is born.

1991- The Dark Lord's first defeat.

* * *

><p>Passport, check.<p>

Boarding pass, check.

Chargers, check.

Laptop, cell phone, and tablet, check.

Mouth wash, check.

I've been up since four in the morning. Not because I'm so excited for the trip, but because of my nightmare.

In the dream, I watched the knife came out of His body as he fell back, shock on his face. Serves him right. I'll never regret it. Never. I did what I had to. I'm not the one at fault here. He deserved everything he got. He's probably burning in hell now. If such a place exist.

Everything's ready, Peter showed up sometime in the late mornings. Bill gave him a disapproving look. Mary and Jess just looked up at him from their we-will-empty-every-store-in-London plan and told him to help Bill take their luggage to the car.

"Davis, honey, don't take all your stuff to the car at once. Give it to your dad, Bill will take them." Mary told me as I came down with all my bags.

"Mary, I can handle my own bags." I said with a smile. She's always watching out for me.

"Well, at least come here and eat something first." Mary went back to her planning with Jess.

"Do all of you have your things? We are leaving now." Bill said as he came back into the room with Peter after loading up the car.

"Yes, daddy." Mary and Jess.

"Yeap, can I drive?" Peter asked back.

I just nodded at Bill, went out to car and slipped into the front seat. It will really irk Peter when he realizes that he lost the front seat to me, again. Stupid Peter, of cause Bill and Mary won't let him drive. Did he really have to ask?

"Davis! Why are you in the front seat?! That's not fair!" There goes Peter.

The flight was terrible, but the hotel is about as fancy as it can get. The location is close to Hyde Park and Buckingham Palace. Mary and Bill booked a four bedroom suit, so we can have our own space. It was almost morning by the time we checked in and had all of our bags taken to our rooms.

"I'm going out to find some place to eat breakfast." I quickly showered and changed into some fresh cloths.

"Wait up, I'm coming." Jess said to me.

"Peter, want to come?" I asked?

"No, I'm going to call room service." Peter said, "The website said something about a butler service."

"Have fun with your butler." I smirked at him.

"Get out of here." Peter made a face at me.

* * *

><p>How the hell did I lose her?<p>

I went into a shitty little pub for two seconds and now Jess is gone. I checked in the pub, in the back, outside on the street and in the bathrooms. She's no where to be found. I called her cell phone but she didn't pick up. Where is that woman?

"Hey there, lad. What are ya doing?" I turned around to find a mountain of a man looking down at me with a wild mane, a messy beard, and a surprisingly kind smile.

"Just looking my sister, she was here a second ago." I decided to tell him, "Did you see a woman in her early twenties? Blond hair, a little shorter than me, very well dressed."

"Can't help ye there, maybe ya sister went out into the muggle world. Ya dressed like you're going out into the muggle world." The man answered.

"I'm sorry, what world? Muggle what?" Is he crazy? I looked around to see if anyone else was hearing this. There was only an old bartender nodding off on behind the bar. And a very strangely dressed man in the corner.

"The muggle world!" The man exclaimed like there was something wrong with me for not knowing what he was talking about. "Any wizard would know about the muggle world! Harry Potter was raised in the muggle world! "

"I think I'll just go look for my sister now. Maybe she didn't follow me inside this pub." I should get out.

"Oh, ya're a strange one aren't ya." The man barked out a laugh, "This is the Leaky Cauldron!"

"Yeah. Sure." I laughed along weakly, "Well, goodbye."

First day out on London streets. I lost my sister, and ran into a crazy person. Life is getting better and better. Fuck. I still need to find Jess. Maybe she can find her own way back to the hotel… I should find Jess. Before she tries to find her own way back to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: School is taking over my life.

"Where did you go?" Jess asked with an annoyed expression.

"In that little pub. Where were you?" I asked back.

"What pub? There's no pub, Davis." Jess looked confused.

"The one that looks really shitty." I made a face. "I ran into a crazy guy in there."

"Davis, there's no pub. Look." Jess pointed at the spot I was just at.

"Jessica. It's right there. The gloomy looking one." I pointed too. How can she not see it?

"Let's go back to the hotel now, you need to sleep." Jess gave me a strange look, and started to drag me behind her.

"Jess, you are going in the wrong direction." I deadpanned, "and we haven't gotten anything to eat yet."

"Well, I guess we'll have to check out that butler service Peter was so excited about." Jess winked at me.

* * *

><p>In a darkened room, the Dark Lord sat on his throne. Glaring at his death eaters with blood red eyes as, one by one, they knelt in front of him. "Lucius, have you found It yet?" The Dark Lord asked with a hissing voice.<p>

"My lord, a magical trace was picked up at the Leaky Cauldron yesterday. It belongs to your son, my lord." Malfoy said from a surprisingly graceful position on the floor.

"IT is not my son, Lucius. The Dark Lord needs no son. Crucio." Words heavy with hissing silenced the already quiet room. Only the moans of pain from Malfoy could be heard. The Dark Lord thought of the "son" he had three years before his fall from power. How dare anyone suggest that anything conceived by that woman be a son of his? IT was an experiment to ensure his immortality and nothing more. An escaped experiment. But if he can get It back, maybe he can finish what he started. Yes, he will get It back. But, who to pick for the job?

"Severus. Find It. And bring It to me."

"Yes, my lord." The answer came from a black cloaked man hidden in a dark corner.

* * *

><p>Snape made his way to the headmaster's office as fast as he can after the death eater meeting. Unlike most other death eaters, Snape knows about the experiments done onto the mother and child before the end of the first war. He was ordered to brew some of the experiment's potions after all. But for the love of Merlin, he did not expect the boy to live past infancy. The amount of damage done to his soul should have killed him before he was even born but, against all odds, the boy lived.<p>

"Albus, the Dark Lord's son is in London. I must find him and bring him to the dark lord." Snape said after turning down an offered lemon drop with a sneer.

"Well Severus, what do you suggest?" Dumbledore peered up at Snape from behind his half-moon glasses.

"I suggest you get to him before I do." Snape offered, "there can be no slack on my part. You know why the dark lord wants him."

"Of course, Severus!" Albus smiled with twinkling eyes, "that is what I thought as well, which is why Author is on his way to the boy right now. In fact I think they will be back any minute now."

"How did you know where he is?" Snape was surprised even though it didn't show on his face. The dark lord only just learned about it, how is it that Albus already knows?

"That, my boy, is a stroke of luck." Albus laughed whole heartedly, "Our dear grounds keeper, Hagrid, ran into him in the Leaky Cauldron yesterday. He told me late last night that he found a boy who looked eerily like Tom from his younger days."

Hagrid just 'ran into him'? And happened to want to bring it up with Albus? "Yes. Luck indeed." Snape thought. But how will he report to the dark lord now that he is unable to present him with the boy. "Albus, I should hope for there to be a very important Order meeting where I learn of your find?" The dark lord would not be happy, but if he can prove that Albus had found the boy before the dark lord ordered him to find the boy, than his position would be safe. Any suspicions would fall onto Lucius for not bring the news forward soon enough.

"Yes, of course. I summoned you to an important Order meeting immediately after you came back and there you learned that I have been one step ahead of Tom this time." Albus played along.

The fire place suddenly flared up with green flames. "Ah, that must be our guests!" Albus cheered as Order members started to fill into the room. "Now, let us wait for Author."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We stayed in to rest for the morning and most of the afternoon after I came back with Jess. Peter, Jess, and I were planning to sneak away at night to experience London nightlife without the interference of our parents. There were a few nice looking clubs that they wanted get into. Fake ids are actually quite easy to obtain when you are rich and popular like Peter. But that idea was shot down quickly when Bill and Mary announced that they were all going out to take a bus tour, and to sight see for a few hours.

"You are not going to nightclubs in London until you are 18, Peter." Bill said after seeing the disappointed look on Peter's face.

"How did you know I wanted to?" Peter asked with a shocked expression, "And I'm almost 18 anyways!"

"Really Peter? It still surprises you that Bill knows everything?" I teased him.

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't think we were going to get away with it too." Peter said.

The bus tour was actually quite fun. London at night is a beautiful sight. All the lights came on and the old architectures merged magnificently with the modern skyscrapers. We went to a 24 hours dinner place which I forgot the name of at some time before midnight. After that we decided to go to watch a movie at a cinema near the hotel after we finished eating. We finally made it back to the hotel at one in the morning. The five of us have really massed up our biological clock. All the walking had tired us out by that point. I just wanted to collapse and never get up again.

"We haven't had this much fun since you started that law firm of yours Bill!" Mary was having a jaw breaking yawn, but she was glowing with happiness.

"I know, love. We should go out more." Bill answered her as he collapsed onto one of the couches in the living room area of our hotel suit. Mary followed and sat down next to him.

"Mom, do you still want to go shopping tomorrow?" Jess asked as she claimed the other couch, putting her feet up as well. Peter picked up her feet dumped them on the ground and sat down as well. Leaving me with the huge armchair.

"Yes! Of course we are!" Mary exclaimed, "Bill you're coming too, right?"

"Of course, love. I can't let you hold your own bags, now can I?" Bill joked.

"Nonsense, Peter will hold our bags. That's why we had children." Mary said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I'm not getting up until noon." Peter said from his spot on the couch.

"Oh, don't worry. Neither am I." Marry and Jess said at the same time. It's unbelievable how much they are alike sometimes. It is as if Mary didn't give birth to Jess, but had herself cloned.

"Davis, you're falling asleep. Go to bed, son." Bill saw me nodding off.

"Yeah, good night." I dragged myself to my room and promptly passed out on the bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up again in a cold sweat. My heart was beating a mile a minute. The strange thing was, for the first time my nightmare is not about my biological father. It was about another man with red eyes. Colored contacts maybe? He looked younger than my biological father and a lot like me now that I think of it. The dream was nothing scary, just the man force feeding me some foul tasting liquids. So why the racing heart beats? Weird.<p>

My phone showed me that it was six o'clock in the morning. The rest of my family is most likely still sleeping behind black-out blinds. We are on vacation after all. I took a quick shower and changed into some fresh clothing. Wanting to get some fresh morning air, I left my family a note, just in case they wake up before I do, and walked out of the hotel.

I have always loved the morning air, especially at this time of year when the temperature is still low in the mornings and nights. I wondered aimlessly around on the streets thinking about nothing in particular. Peter and I had to take a week off from high school to come on this trip. Bill was reluctant at first but Mary wanted a real family vacation, so here we are. I must have been walking for a long time, the sun is fully up in the sky now and all of London's population seems to be bustling around me.

"Hey there, you dropped this, young man." A middle aged man with a head of red hair came up behind me. He was nervously holding a fancy looking pen in his hand, insisting that I take it.

"You're mistaken sir, that's not mine." I said politely.

"Are you sure? Here make sure that it's not yours, it looks expensive." The man shoved the pen at me. I had no choice but to take the damned pen, but the second I held it in my hand, the world began to spin. It was an unpleasant feeling. Like one of those rides in a theme park where one would sit on the seat and the thing just spins in a circle at break neck speed. Leaving the person feeling disoriented and sick.

I suddenly fell on to a hard floor seemingly made of stone. There was only one thought in my head. What the fuck just happened? I jumped up to my feet and looked around. This was certainly not the streets of London any more. But how? How is it that I am surrounded by a group of strangely dressed people in an even stranger room? There were little gadgets everywhere, a bookshelf and some furniture occupied by different people. The red head who approached me on the streets join in with them, shaking hands and ignoring me.

"Ah, at long last you have arrived with our guest Arthur. I hope there was no problem. Lemon drop?" An old man said from behind a desk. Old? More like ancient, with a beard that can rival Gandalf the Gray.

"No thank you, Albus. And I had no problem at all." The red head answered with a friendly smile.

"Well good for you! Now, what the hell did you do, and where the fuck am I?!" Hello! The teenager you just kidnapped is right here!

* * *

><p>AN: Tell me what you think:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Someone reviewed! Thanks!

The room became rather quiet after my outburst. There were many people in the room. The old man with the Gandalf beard. The red-head that kidnapped me. A dark-skinned man wearing a funny hat. A heavily scared man with a fake leg and a crazy spinning eye. A young woman not much older than Jess with a head of bright pink hair. A middle-aged man who looks a little worse for wear. Another middle-aged man with shaggy black hair who is glaring at the last person in the room. A gloomy looking man dressed in a black cloak. Is that a mask in his hand? They all look like lunatics, and it's really starting to freak me out.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I demanded in a controlled voice.

"Child, I understand that you have many questions and I will try to answer them as best I can." 'Gandalf' said, "I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This might seem other-worldly to you but magic is very real. You are in my office at Hogwarts. You arrived via portkey, a magical device that can transfer the people touching it instantly from one place to another. We have bought you here because you are in grave danger, my boy. A very powerful dark wizard is coming after you. It is most important that you believe me."

I stared at him. And than I stared some more. "Are you crazy or am I crazy?"

"Neither of us are crazy, young man. Magic is simply something that you have not experienced before. Tell me, have anything strange ever happened to you when you are extremely emotional?" Gandalf, or Dumbledore now, asked.

"No." I don't get extremely emotional. I added silently.

"I see." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to look right into my soul. "None the less, magic is real. Would you like to see a demonstration? Most people find it easier to believe after they see proof."

"You can try." Play it cool Davis, play it cool. If they are delusional, than the best thing to do is just play along.

"Yes, but first tell me, what is your name?" The old man asked.

"Davis." Maybe I shouldn't have told them my real name.

The old man took out a stick of wood from his strange clothing and started to wave it in the air. I watched with my jaws on the ground as my name spelled out in dancing lights that were coming out of the end of the stick.

"What? How are you doing that?" I suddenly wanted to grab the stick and snap it in half.

"Magic, I used Magic." Dumbledore said matter-of-factly, "Magic can do much more than just spelling out words, such as, this."

He waved the stick again and all the trinkets on his desk started to float. I couldn't wrap my mind around what was happening. I brandished my hand above, below and all around the objects floating in thin air; there was nothing attached to them and no air flow to hold them up. And yet they were defying gravity with ease. It made no sense. It's not possible. But it happened.

"So suppose that I believe you. What happens now?" What was I supposed to say to all of this?

"Well, then I will introduce you to everyone here and tell you why you are here." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Am I to assume that you are indeed convinced, Davis?"

He went on to introduce the other people after I nodded my head. I didn't think I had another choice. "Davis, the gentleman on your right, the one who brought you here, is Arthur Weasley. Next to him is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks though she will only allow you to call her Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Severus Snape. Now why don't you introduce yourself?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Hi, I'm Davis, Davis Morse." I said awkwardly. Damn! What the fuck happened to not telling them my name?

"Davis, have a seat." Dumbledore conjured an armchair out of thin air for me. "Let me tell you about a dark wizard who goes by the title Lord Voldemort. Voldemort believes that pureblooded wizards, people who have magical blood in both parents and all four grandparents, should be superior to other people. And to fulfill that belief he started a war. His methods are cruel. And many people became terrified of him, they were, still are, so afraid of him that they would refuse to speak his name. Choosing to call him he-who-must-not-be-named instead. Voldemort was and still is obsessed with immortality. Sixteen years ago he had a son with a young pureblooded witch from the house of Black. Her name was Hanna Phineas Black. The union was not one of love but a way for Voldemort to test out his theories on the poor child. To put together a body that can live forever, and have immense power, so that he can take over the body once he feels that it's ready. Ms. Black was unwilling to let her innocent son be subjected to such a horrible fate so she escaped with the child when Voldemort was too busy with the war. Fourteen years ago he was defeated and disappeared, but not too long ago he came back once again. And he wishes to obtain the child once more to finish what he started."

Here Dumbledore paused and stared at me. I felt as if I was trapped in a wormhole. Am I in one of those crazy TV shows where they put people on camera without telling them just to see how they will react? That would be much preferred, but I don't think they are allowed to kidnap teenagers in order to do that. Would I get tied up in a chair if I try to leave?

"And you are implying that the unlucky person is me." I said after a rather uncomfortable silence. Most of the people in the room seemed to be shocked to hear the story. Only the man in the black cloak showed no emotion. In fact he stood there like a statue, and hasn't moved a single muscle since I first laid eyes on him.

"Yes, Davis, that child is you." Dumbledore said in a serious voice.

"And you just expected me to believe you." I looked around the room again. "If that was all you want to say, than can I go back to my vacation? I'm sure someone will call the police if I don't go back to the hotel soon."

"But you can't leave! Haven't you heard anything the Headmaster said? HE is after you!" Sirius Black waved his arms at me.

"I can and I will. This is kidnapping and if you really want to protect me from this so called 'Dark Lord' of yours than you can come with me to my hotel and act as bodyguards." I got up from my seat and strode purposely to the door. But when I made it out into the hall way I really lost my shit.

There were paintings everywhere and everything in them were moving, going form one frame to another and making conversations with each other. Conversations! The stairs were changing, rotating from one place to another. There were other kids, ranging from ten year olds to 18 year olds, walking around in what looks to be some kind of school uniform. Suits of armor moving in the corners and is that a ghost?! The thing was flouting through walls and no one seems to pay any attention at all. It seems like the whole place from the people down to the stone in the walls were alive.

"As you can see, my boy, magic is very real." Dumbledore came up behind me, "Everything I have told you is true. And you need not worry about your family I will personally come with you to inform them of your situation."

"This Voldemort person… would he happen to look a lot like me but older more manly and have red eyes?" I suddenly remembered the dream I had this morning.

"Yes, how did you know?" Dumbledore looked surprised, "you were just an infant when you last saw him."

"I had a dream; of him force feeding me something that tasted horrible." I told him.

"That must have been a memory of Voldemort giving you potions." Dumbledore explained. "Potions are magical mixtures that can have many affects on the drinker depending on what is in the potion."

"So, magic is real." I looked around me for the thousandth time.

"Yes."

"You are going to bring me back to my family and explain everything."

"Yes."

"Then you want me to come back with you."

"That would be for the best."

"Than can we leave now?"

"Of cause, my boy!"

A/N: Let me know if you like it:)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I thought the portkey was bad, apparition was worse. Apparently it's the same thing as a portkey but uses the wizard's own magic and not an object. All I know is they both feel like shit. We had to walk down to a town near the magical school to do this apparition thing. Dumbledore explained that there were magical elements called wards around the school to prevent apparition. When I asked why we didn't just take a cab, Dumbledore told me that we were in Scotland. In Scotland!

We appeared in front of my family's hotel room at around noon. I didn't realize I was away for so long. I thought about knocking on the door but decided against it and pushed the door open. Peter in all his half naked glories greeted us with a surprised face.

"Why are you outside your room when you're in a towel?" I asked.

"I thought you would appreciate the view." Peter said with a goofy smile.

"Well, I don't. Where is everyone else?" I deadpanned.

"Still sleeping." Peter replied.

"So you're the first one up? That's a first." I raised an eyebrow.

"You wound me. Who is the old creep?" Peter poked his chin out at Dumbledore.

"Oh, this is Mr. Albus Dumbledore. Go get dressed and come back here. We are having a family meeting." I told him.

Peter threw me an odd look and went to his room. He's probably wondering why I came back with a stranger. Not to mention one dressed in a robe with moon and stars everywhere. I'm still having trouble wrapping my mind around all of this. Kind of hard to just accept that my birth father changed from one crazy good-for-nothing guy to another crazy guy but this time he's a psycho too. And my birth mother was a witch. Hanna was a witch. She could have protected us, why didn't she?

"Can you wait for a while? I will go wake everyone else up. And that was my brother Peter by the way." I gestured towards the couches and said to Dumbledore, "I'll introduce everyone when they're all here. Can I get you something to drink? I'll be making coffee for the rest of them anyways."

"Not at all. And yes I will take a cup of coffee as well, with extra sugar if you please." Dumbledore made himself comfortable in the armchair.

Everyone was sitting around on the couches after I got them their morning coffee. They were looking at me with questions in their eyes. I really didn't know how to start.

"Well, Dumbledore. This is my family, the one you saw earlier is Peter, next to him are my sister Jessica, and my parents Bill and Mary Johnson. Guys, this is Albus Dumbledore. He is the head master of a school in Scotland and he would like to explain something to you. It's about… my birth… parents." That wasn't so bad. I turned to Dumbledore, "Your turn."

Dumbledore explained the situation and demonstrated magic to my family, much like he did with me. He also explained that it was important for me to go back with him to keep me safe. Dumbledore wanted me to be a transfer student at Hogwarts, according to him untrained wizards were dangerous to the people around them and may lead to the exposure of magic to the muggle world. Peter was surprisingly silent throughout the conversation. And Bill looked like he swallowed something sour. Jess reached over to Peter and pinched him on the arm.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Peter asked.

"Does it hart?" Jess asked back.

"Yeah! What do you think?"

"So it's real? I'm not dreaming?"

"You're supposed to pinch yourself for that!"

"Davis, honey, is this true?" Mary and Jess looked at me intensely.

"Yes, from what I can tell." I looked back at her. I'm nervous. I'm nervous about what they would think, what they would say, what they would do. I never called any of them by anything other than their first names, but to me they are my family. "Do you believe it?" I asked them.

"If you do, then so do we." Bill spoke for the four of them.

"Thanks." I knew that I was convinced. I believed the old man the second I stepped out of the office and into the halls of Hogwarts. But it was good to hear that my family believed me in this.

"Honey, we can't just let you go with Mr. Dumbledore." Mary said.

"Your mother is right, Davis." Bill readily agreed, "Mr. Dumbledore, if the things you say are true then I wish to accompany you to this school of yours. Once I can be assured of my son's safety I will come back."

"That can be arranged, Mr. Johnson. Since Hogwarts is a boarding school, Davis will only be coming back to your family during the winter and summer holidays. Normally the students take a train to Kings Cross station here in London. But we can arrange one of the staff to take Davis to your home by apparition. You can also reach each other during the school year by owl, you just need to buy an owl first." Dumbledore informed us.

"Is my family safe from Voldemort?" I asked.

"Not if they stay in England, someone may find out your relationship. But as long as he doesn't find out about them, your family should be fine. Even if he knows about them he is most likely to ignore them for now." Dumbledore said.

"So he might come after us too?" Peter asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered. I felt guilty; I don't think I have ever felt so guilty in my life. My family is in danger because of me. They took me in and look what I landed them in.

"But we don't even live in this country. We are on vacation." I tried to argue.

"That will help. Voldemort is not interested in muggle families from a different country. He has too much to worry about now to look away from the magical world let alone the country. But none the less I will take protective measures and put on wards around your home." Dumbledore offered.

"Thank you." I replied. Hopefully everything will work out.

* * *

><p>AN: Am I moving too slow? Too fast? Hope you liked it:)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bill was as shocked as I was when he arrived. In fact I have never seen him so surprised before, he is always so composed and controlled. His job requires it. Bill was one of only handful of muggles that ever saw Hogwarts. He was there under an illusion spell that made people look away and ignore him. Dumbledore didn't want the students to know about Bill. And asked Arthur the-red-head-who-kidnapped-me Weasley to help with getting him back to my family when he had to leave.

"Are you sure about this?" Bill asked me before he had to leave.

"Yes, don't worry. I can take care of my self." I smiled a little.

"Make sure you write to us. And don't do anything Peter would do." Bill smiled back. We bought two owls after Dumbledore explained what they are for. One owl for me to keep around and another owl for Bill to take back home for when they wanted to write to me. Bill also opened a bank account at Gringotts for me and left me with quite a large sum of money after learning that the bank accepted muggle money. We were thoroughly shocked to see a goblin for the first time.

"I'll miss you all." I said, "And I'll write as much as I can."

"Good, take care, son." Bill hugged me once more before he had to go.

"Bye, I'll see you in the summer." I watched him leave with Mr. Weasley.

"I'm glad you found such a loving family, Davis." Dumbledore said after Bill left.

"Me too." I said, "Now what?"

"Now, you will go to bed and tomorrow you will go to Diagon Alley and buy your school things, Mr. Morse." Dumbledore smiled.

"Johnson." I corrected. I wanted to change my last name, there was no point in keeping it anymore. Morse have nothing to do with me, I can put it down now. I killed the man who beat my mother to death and he would have done the same to me if I didn't defend myself. HE was not my father. Bill is.

"Very well, Mr. Johnson. I will have Professor Snape take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Come with me, I had one of the guest rooms ready for you, until you are sorted into a house." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you. For all this." I said.

"You are very welcome!" Dumbledore answered. He seems to have random sprouts of happiness. How odd.

* * *

><p>Snape came back to the castle shaking. He was summoned by the Dark Lord shortly after dinner in the great hall. He left school grounds as fast as he can after sending a patronus to Dumbledore. The Dark Lord was angry, and Snape was held under the cruciatus curse longer than usual. But now that he thought back on the encounter, he's glad that it was just another cruciatus curse. The Dark Lord can be very creative if he wants to be.<p>

"Where is it?" The Dark Lord hissed. He was not pleased.

"The boy is at Hogwarts my Lord. Dumbledore caught wind of him and brought him there early this morning." Snape said with his head bowed low.

"WHAT? Look at me, Severus. Legilimens." The Dark Lord dived harshly into Snape's mind hunting for the information he wanted. But Snape had perfected the mind arts long ago, showing only what he wished to share with the Dark Lord.

"Very well, Severus. Keep an eye on it, and do no more." A sinister smile creeped onto the Dark Lord's face. "Now, for your punishment. Crucio."

Snape made his way down to the dungeons, using Occlumency to block out the memory and the pain. A Potion, that's what he needed. Something that will reduce the after effects of the Cruciatus and allow him to have a good night of sleep. He will report to Albus tomorrow. There was nothing important in the meeting. Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. But his peace was not meant to be. Minutes after Snape drank his potions and made his way to his bedroom Albus called through the floo.

"Severus! You're back!" Albus stated the obvious, "I hope it all went well?"

"Yes, the Dark Lord has put the boy aside and simply ordered me to keep an eye on him." Snape was dying to get this over with so he can go to sleep behind heavy wards.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Would you like to take him to Diagon Alley tomorrow since you have to watch over him anyways?" Albus grinned like the cat that caught the fish.

"NO, Albus! I am not taking the brat shopping. I have better things to do." Like brewing potions for the infirmary. Snape told Poppy he would restock her shelves.

"Oh, but Severus the poor boy will need someone to take him there and show him around. You are the only professor that doesn't have a class tomorrow." Albus put on a pout that, in Snape's opinion, made his face look like a winkled melon.

"Than take him yourself. And do something other than eat lemon drops." Snape sneered. He felt like dropping dead in front of the fire-place. The potion and the cruse were making him tired.

"Severus, being a headmaster is a very busy job. The school doesn't just take care of itself. I have a very important appointment tomorrow, one I simply cannot miss." Albus said with a straight face. His does have an appointment, an appointment with Honey Dukes about a discount on his candies since he buy so much. And going out into the sun can do Severus some good. Merlin knows that man need to spend more time outside. "Please Severus, think of it as a small favor. And didn't you say something about buying more ingredients?"

"Fine, have him ready at the gate at ten o'clock sharp in the morning. I will not wait for him." Snape did need to restock. One of the first years made a mess in the cupboard. Said first year is spending a month's worth of weekends scribing dirty cauldrons.

"Thank you, Severus!" Albus exclaimed, "I will inform Mr. Johnson first thing in the morning."

"Johnson? He introduced himself as Morse."

"Ah, yes. The boy insisted on changing his last name to that of his current family." Albus winked, "I'm sure that there is some family drama behind it all. I would be happy to hear anything you find out about the boy, Severus."

"I'm sure you will." Snape said dismissively, "If don't mind Albus, I would like to enjoy my evening now. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it:)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: thanks for your reviews! And I fixed the problem that was picked out :)

* * *

><p>I woke up disoriented and lost before remembering that I'm in Hogwarts. The room was still as magnificent as last night. The four-poster bed felt like a cloud. The sun was just raising out of the forest outside my window. The room was decorated in dark neutral colors, lots of black and dark woods and stone. Like something straight out of a fairy tale. I got dressed into my old clothes from yesterday; the grandfather clock against the far corner of the room showed the time to be a little past six. I ventured out into the hall way, there weren't a lot of people around. Classes must start pretty late in this school.<p>

"Look here, George. We found a stranger in Hogwarts." A red-head and another identical red-head were standing in front of me as I turned a corner.

"Yes, Fred. Isn't that odd?" The identical red-head answered. They were truly the same, like clones of each other.

"Well, hello stranger. We are Fred and George Weasley. Nice to meet you." They said together.

"Hi, I'm Davis Mo… Johnson." I stumbled a little at my newly adjusted last name.

"We haven't seen you around before." One of them said.

"And we know everyone around our age." The other one continued. They both looked at me and it was clear that they wanted an explanation.

"I'm a transfer student." I said. That was the cover story Dumbledore came up with, and it is kind of true.

"Awesome." One of them said with a straight face.

"What year are you in?" The other one asked.

"What house are you in?" The first one continued.

"Are you American?" They asked together.

"I'm in six-year, I think. Don't know what house yet. Dum…Professor Dumbledore said I had to be sorted. And yes I'm American." I remembered to respect the old man in front of other students. One point for me.

"Well, if that's the case..." Red-head number one said.

"Than you should…" Red-head number two picked up.

"Get ready to face a troll." They finished together. I really needed to learn how to separate them, can't just keep on calling them number one and number two. I wondered if they are related to Arthur Weasley. Red heads and they introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley.

"Thanks for the heads up." But I really don't think Dumbledore will make me face a troll. I thought. "Are you two related to Arthur Weasley by any chance?"

"George, daddy is famous." Red head number one, now labeled as Fred, said to his twin.

"Why yes, it seems he is." George replied.

"How do you know our father?" Fred and George said together.

"Ahhh… I was introduced by Professor Dumbledore." I almost told them 'your daddy kidnapped me off the streets of London.' That would go over real good.

"We are going down to breakfast, care to join us?" They each linked an arm around my shoulders.

"Do I have a choice?" They were already tagging me along with them.

"Nope! We are kidnapping you." They laughed.

"…right… Weasleys. Must run in the family." I said to myself.

Breakfast was pretty much empty. The twins said that the majority of students didn't come down to breakfast until seven-thirty or eight o'clock. Most tend to rush in, grab something, and make it just in time to class. Only the far table on the right side of the hall had more students seating and enjoying a full English breakfast. And they mostly arrived when I was about to leave. The twins said they were the house of Slytherin. Apparently most of their parents, if not they themselves, served Voldemort. Good to know, I'll be in a school with my psychotic father's followers. Isn't that wonderful?

Dumbledore came into the great hall shortly after I sat down with the twins and informed me to be at the gates at nine-fifty so that Professor Snape can take me to Diagon Alley. The twins looked at me with pity, and babbled on about the horror that is their Potions Professor for the rest of breakfast.

"He can't be that bad." I replied. Some of the things they said were just too outlandish. Using students in detention as potions ingredients. Really?

"Trust us, he is worse." They said with grave faces.

"Rumors have it that he's a death eater." They leaned in and whispered. Before going back to their food. Oh, well that is absolutely wonderful. But than again, Dumbledore introduced him to me, and I'm still here this morning. Sooo… Maybe rumors are just rumors?

"Well, thanks for filling me in. But I have to go get ready." I replied. Standing up from my seat. "I'll see you around."

"Have fun."

"With Snape." They winked at me.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the front gates at a little before nine-fifty. Finding my way back to my room was a pain in the ass. The stairs kept changing, making it almost impossible for me to remember where I came from this morning. The other kids stared and pointed, no doubt wondering about who I am. I ran into a ghost. Literally ran into him. The guy was in chains and covered in blood. He looked at me with lifeless eyes and seemed to see right through me. Then he floated on afterwards. I was thinking maybe I should have apologized for walking through him. It felt like ice water was dumped on my head. Finding my way down to the gate again wasn't that much better. I had to ask the other kids and the portraits. They all gave me different directions.<p>

"Follow me, Mr. Johnson." A voice broke me out of my thoughts. Snape was wearing a black robe, and a sneer.

"Ahh…okay." And good morning to you too, professor. I added silently.

"We will walk to the edge of the wards and apparate to Diagon Alley." He marched on ahead of me. This guy walks fast. I can hardly keep up with him.

"Right, got you." I said awkwardly. He sneered again for some reason. Did I do something?

"You will address all of your professors as sir or madam or simply professor." He said not bothering to look back at me.

"Yes, sir." I was dripping with sarcasm. So that was what the sneer was about.

"Hold on to my arm." He raised an eyebrow at me, and held out his arm for me to grab.

Second time apparation was not much better than the first time. But stepping into Diagon Alley was amazing. When Dumbledore took Bill and I to Gringotts, we arrived by floo. So the only thing I saw was the inside of Gringotts and the goblins, by the time we went out to buy the owls most shops were closed already. Snape showed me how to get into Diagon Alley if I was traveling the muggle way. I was shocked to see that the entrance was the shitty little pub that I lost Jess in.

Snape and I went to Gringotts first. There weren't many people in Diagon Alley, must have something to do with all the kids in school at this time of year. We stayed in complete awkward silence until we reached a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Tell Madam Malkin you need Hogwarts robes and casual wear. She will help you with your clothes. Then you can go to Flourish and Blotts, next door, to buy your school books. Wait for me there after you finish." Snape said to me in front of the door.

"Where are you going, professor?" I asked out of curiosity.

"No where of your concern, Mr. Johnson." Snape turned on the spot and walked away.

I shrugged and made my into Madam Malkin's shop. Pushing the door open, revealed Madam Malkin to be a short and chubby woman in her mid-fifties.

"Good morning, madam." I said politely.

"Good morning, young man. How may I help you today?" She looked up from behind the counter and smiled kindly at me.

"I'm here to buy some Hogwarts uniforms and some casual things." I told her what Snape told me to say.

"Of cause, my dear. Stand on that platform for me, please." Madam Malkin gestured toward a small platform on the ground. It wasn't until I was already on the platform and a magical measuring rope was taking my measurements did I realize that my clothes were going to be hand made. Or magically made which ever one it was. I could have sworn the measuring rope was feeling me up. It did not need to spend a whole minute down there.

"All done, dear. Just tell me your house. And you can pick out the other things from here." She looked at me expectantly and handed me a large book.

"I don't know what my house is yet. I'm a transfer student." I gave her the cover story, and flipped open the book to see different styles of clothes.

"Oh! I have never had a transfer student before." She seemed more interested in me now, "I was wondering why you were here, usually all of the students come at the end of August. But no worries, I will charm your robes like the first years so your house badge will appear when you're sorted. Now, what would you like for your other clothes?"

Most of the samples in the book were slacks, dress shirts and robes in all different styles; there were some jeans, t-shirts, a few sweatshirts, and a black beanie in the Muggle section, but that was about it. I ended up with a brand new set of clothes from the black beanie down to the dragon hide boots, including new underwear and socks. Madam Malkin helped me shrink all of my packages so that they fit into my pocket.

After saying my thanks, I moved on to the bookstore next door. Finding my new books was easy. Dumbledore handed me a list to buy this morning, all I had to do is explain to the clerk that I needed everything on the list because I'm a transfer. It seems that Hogwarts hasn't had a transfer student for a while. Both Madam Malkin and the clerk claimed they never had of a transfer student before in their shops.

Snape returned shortly after I was done with book shopping. I also bought some other books written for muggle-borns, along with Hogwarts A History all of which was recommended by the clerk when I expressed an interest in learning more about the magical parts of Britain. My excuse for not knowing anything was that America is very different and I have been spending most of my time in the muggle world.

It was true. Dumbledore told me the Americans are less secretive about their magic, and has a very different school system. According to Dumbledore, pop culture is making people dismiss the things they see as just another stunt or paranoia. Apparenat the timetly this is happening slowly through out the world. Some of the magicians are actually real witches and wizards. It's illegal for witches and wizards in Britain to reveal magic to muggles but most muggles don't even realize they are seeing magic. The conversation confused the hell out of me . Dumbledore just jumped straight from explaining the four houses in Hogwarts to lemon drops to the different magical societies around the world and then to recent gossip around the school.

"Mr. Johnson, kindly follow me so we can buy the remaining supplies on your list. I would rather not waste more of my time than necessary." Snape came in like a whirlwind and left on the same breath. I followed him out with my shrunken books in my pocket. I swear that man needed to get laid. He's so uptight. What did the twins call him? The greasy git of the dungeons. I didn't really see the greasy part; he has pale skin and nice shoulder length hair, nothing oily that I can tell. But I can see the git part. The man is rather unpleasant to have around.

Despite his rude appearance, Snape took me back to the Leaky Cauldron around noon to eat lunch. He paid for me too. Said something about spending as much of Dumbledore's money as possible. I suppose he can't be too bad if he remembered to feed us. I tend to forget to feed myself sometimes.

Afterwards, we went to buy my wand and the other required supplies as well as bird treats for Luca and the other owl. Luca is my new owl or at least I think he's part owl; he looks part owl. Can birds cross bread? Luca is a big bird, he spread his wings while he was in the shop, and it's longer than I am tall. I'm just average height, but Luca is definitely not an average owl. He has the owl eyebrows that stand up almost like a set of ears and his eyes are a bit larger and rounder than other birds, but his head is more angular and his bone white beak looks larger proportionally than normal owls, more dangerous too. Luca is almost completely black with gray patterns and a set of huge talons that are bone white as well. Bill took the other owl, I don't know what they named her yet, but she is dwarfed next to Luca.

I'm kind of worried Luca will get hungry one day and attack the first years when he's looking for a midnight snack. Little kids can be mistaken for pry sometimes. The shopkeeper told me Luca is very intelligent and nothing like that will ever happen, but he didn't know what species Luca is. As long as he can deliver mail no one really cared that he doesn't look like a freaking owl. And Luca is smart, he knew his name. He's also surprisingly gentle. Bill didn't want me to buy Luca at first; he was worried that I can't handle such a big bird. But Luca opened his own cage, flew over to me, and landed on my raised arm. I originally raised my arm to protect my face from his huge talons, but I guess that worked too.

"Mr. Johnson!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Snape. No pun intended.

"Yes, professor?" I asked.

"Put a way your wand and hold on to my arm, Mr. Johnson, or you can stay here while I go back to Hogwarts." Snape was pissed. Oops.

"Ahh. Yes, sir." I said while trying to find some place to put my thirteen inches of yew, ivory, and unicorn hair. There was really no place for me to put it, other than in my hand. It just didn't fit any where else.

"In your sleeve, Mr. Johnson." Snape pointed out impatiently.

"Oh, right." Because that is totally where I would think of first. "Why can't I just hold it?" I asked curiously.

"Because you might accidentally put magic into your wand and cause us to splinch." Snape answered.

"Oh okay, noted." Learn something new everyday. I have been asking a lot of questions since I was 'kidnapped' by Arthur Weasley. Most things related to magic still confuse me.

I held onto Snape and we apparated back to Hogwarts. Just in time for dinner too.

* * *

><p>AN: Longer chapter, hope you liked it. Leave a review and let me know what you think:)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dinner proved to be a problem. I wasn't expecting to be sorted into a house tonight. Dumbledore hinted that it would be soon, but I didn't think he meant this soon. For the love of all things holy, my shrunken packages from Diagon Alley were still in my pockets. Good thing Snape made me put on the school uniform in the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore was standing in front of a fancy pillar stand, smiling from ear to ear at me while telling me I was just on time.

"On time for what?" I asked confused. All eyes were on me. The students and professors are all seated and staring at me like I was a newly discovered specie in the zoo.

"For your sorting, of cause!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "Now Mr. Johnson, please set on the stool." I shrugged.

"**Why wasn****'****t I informed of this?!**" Oh, Lord! What was that screeching for? I looked up at the teachers table and spotted an appallingly pink woman standing with her hands in front of the fat on her stomach and her face red like a beetroot. I'm not religious, but god bless her, she was about to have a heart attack.

"You are being informed right now, Professor Umbridge. Please sit down." Dumbledore said calmly. I admire him for not firing her.

"The Ministry will hear of this!" More screeching, "This is against ministry regulations!" Shit! I have no legal papers!

"I assure you that everything is as it should be. You are welcomed to write to the minister if you like." Dumbledore continued in a calm voice. He is either serious, or a damn good bluffer. "Mr. Johnson, please step up to the stool."

I walked up the center aisle, feeling everyone's eyes on my back. Or maybe not just my back, the ones seated near the front were openly staring at my face. The stool looked old and worn out, as did the hat that was later placed on my head. I swear the hat has never been washed in its existence. But right now anything is better than the pink horror show behind the teacher's table. I will have to watch out for that one.

_A sly one are you?_

Holly shit! Where did that come from.

_Do not fret, I am the sorting hat. A__n__d I know just the place to put you._ I'm hearing a hat talk inside my head, what the fuck?

_I wish to be in Ravenclaw, please._ I tried to think back at the hat. It would be the best place for me. I can't be in Gryffindor, too many loud people. I can't be in Slyterin, that's a given, wouldn't want to end up with this Voldemort person or in other words my new biological dad. At the very least, I don't want to end up with him yet. Although I am curios about him. Psycho, mass murder, and what ever else he is. I can't be in Hufflepuff, I want to learn as much as I can and not draw attention to myself. That leaves me with Ravenclaw, the prefect cover.

_Oh, but that is __precisely__ why you must be in Slytherin. You are the __descendent__ of Salazar Slytherin after all, and you have every drop of that cunning blood in you. Salazar would tear me to __pieces__ if I placed any of his rightful descendents in another house. _The hat insisted. I felt like telling the hat I'll tear him/it to pieces if he places me in Slytherin. I just can't follow through with the threat. The hat is probably important.

_Normally I wouldn__'__t give a rat__'__s ass about where you put me, but there__'__s this situation now. I would be in constant danger if I were to end up in Slytherin. Don__'__t you want to make sure that all students can feel safe and relaxed in this __school?__ Ravenclaw is the best choice._ I tried to convince the hat again.

_No, my decision is made. Let it be__…__**SLYTHERIN**__._ The hat shouted out the last word. I took the hat off my head and vowed to drown it in liquid soap later after I cut out the pink lady's voice box for hurting my ears. That one I **can** follow through with. I'll just end up in jail or prison.

The Slytherin table cheered politely as I walked down to join them. Most of the younger ones looked at me with excitement. Oh hell, who am I kidding? They were all gawking at the new toy, me, with their heads held high and throwing better-than-thou looks at the Gryffindor table. I glanced at said table, and lo and behold, they were glaring right back. This is the next generation that will be fighting a war? What are they going to do? Throw insults and death glares at each other? Luca can do more harm than all of them combined. Okay, maybe they're not that bad, but I'm pissed at the moment.

I sat down near the front of the great hall. I would prefer not to walk back down the aisle again, thank you very much. But that put me closer to the pink abomination. I caught Dumbledore giving me a strange look out of the corner of my eyes. But when I looked up he was all smiles and twinkling stars again. A black-haired boy was sitting next to me. Trying to start a conversation by the way he turned toward me.

"A pleasure to meet Hogwarts' first transfer student in two centuries, Mr. Johnson. I am Blaise Zabini. Fifth year." The boy held out his hand and introduced himself.

"Davis Johnson. Six year." I greeted back while giving his hand a squeeze.

"Do you find Hogwarts to your liking? I've heard rumors about a stranger wondering the halls yesterday. You must have arrived for some time." Blaise Zabini asked.

"It's a far stretch from the life I'm used to, but I like it all the better for that." It seems the entire Slytherin table was listening. The table's conversations died down considerably since Zabini and I started talking.

"How so? Were you not in a magical school before?" Now that was a pointed question. Mr. Zabini is fishing for information.

"Not really, I was home schooled, and my parents didn't want me to be with the other… children." I made a slight wrinkling of my noise on the word children. That would make the purebloods, probably everyone sitting here, think I was referring to muggle-borns but too polite to say it out loud. Spinning lies out of half truth, Davis. Good job. I was 'home-schooled'; I wasn't allowed to go outside much while I was at the Morse household. And they really didn't want me to be around other kids, or people, or anything for that matter. Food, water, and real clothing included.

"Is that so? Well, I'm glad you are now a part of the house of Slytherin." Zabini smiled, "you will like Hogwarts very much. It is the best school in Europe."

"I look forward to it, Mr. Zabini."

"Call me Blaise."

"Blaise." I think I just gained myself an ally of some sort. Good.

* * *

><p>The food Hogwarts has to offer is superb. Feeding a school full of growing children must be hard, but there was an abundant of all kinds of foods. All of which, qualified for a five star restaurant.<p>

After the feast, I followed the Slytherins down to the dungeons. We gathered around in what Blaise told me is the common room. Professor Snape arrived a second later and greeted the students in an I-can-barely-stand-you way. Surprisingly most of the students are generally glad to see him.

"Mr. Johnson, follow me." Snape turned to me.

"Yes sir." I tailed after him.

Snape led us to his office. It was a darkened room with shelves full of jars and strange liquids, a writing table, two chairs and an arch ceiling. Snape stepped behind the table and sat down, gesturing for me to sit as well.

"Here is your schedule, Mr. Johnson." He pushed a piece of parchment towards me. I was shocked when I found out this morning that wizards use parchment and quills instead of paper and pen.

"Thank you very much, Professor." I'll have to ask Blaise or the twins to show me around the school. I have no idea where any of my classes are. "I have a little problem professor."

"And what would that be?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I have never learned magic before, professor. Would it be possible for me to find private lessons to catch up with the rest of the six year students?" I realized the problem shortly after I visited the book store today. I bought some fundamental text books to catch up but that can't be enough to fool anyone. That Umbitch woman is bound to look into me after the way Dumbledore dismissed her tonight.

"Every Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays at eight o'clock in this office. I expect you to come fully prepared. You will study Potions and Herbology on Tuesdays, Transfigartion and Charms on Thursdays, and Defense Against the Dark Arts on Saturdays. Is that understood?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir! Thank you." That was easier than I thought.

"I will provide you with learning materials, how much you actually learn is up to you." Snape waved his wand and summoned a stack of books. "Read the first three chapters and introductions of the Potions and Herbology texts by tomorrow night. You are dismissed." Snape waved me away.

"Good night, professor." I said as I closed the office door behind me. Tuesday is tomorrow. That means I don't have much time. Busy. Busy.

A/N: Hope you liked it^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry if I'm too slow with the updates. I over loaded myself a bit this year with all the classes I picked out. Most of the updates will happen on the weekends, but I'll try my best. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Waking up to the sound of Luca screeching at five in the morning is not fun. Especially after spending half of the night reading. I dug into Hogwarts a History and Recent History of the Magical Worlds with a vengeance. Not willing to go into a whole day of curious students blind. I remembered vividly leaving Luca in the owlery with the other owls. So how did he get into a locked room with no windows?<p>

"Luca. What are you doing? How did you get in here?" I rubbed at my eyes, "are you hungry? Your are supposed to get food four times a day."

More screeching and hooting. "Well, I really can't understand you." I sat up in my bed. Luca flew to the packages I brought from Diagon Alley yesterday and picked at them until he came up with the owl treats.

"Really? You mysteriously flew into my room and woke me up at five in the morning so you can get treats?" I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad to have such a smart bird.

"Hoot…hoot…" Luca flew back to me with the package in his beak and dropped it in my lap. The package was still shrunken. I reached over to the bedside table for my wand and waved it randomly in the air. Nothing happened. More hooting came from Luca.

"That didn't do much." I rolled over to the charms textbook that Snape gave me last night and started flipping through the table of contents. Levitation, no. Summoning, no. Resizing! That's perfect. I flipped to the page on resizing and started reading.

"_Engorgio._" It worked, Perfect! Cool! That wasn't so bad. "Here you go Luca." I handed him a rat shaped treat. Luca decided to hang around for a while and watch me go about my morning routine.

I settled down by my desk in the room and started to read the last two chapters of the Potions textbook. Snape really isn't that unreasonable. The chapters he assigned were from elementary level textbooks. They were written for little kids; short and easy to read. By six-thirty I finished all my readings and was ready to go up to the great hall for some breakfast, but there was one more thing.

"Luca, I'm going to write a letter, will you take it home for me?" I asked without looking up from my desk.

"Hoot, hoot, hoot." Luca flew over to the treats again.

"I'll take that as an 'only-if-you-feed-me.'" I took out a piece of parchment and started my letter. After I was done spilling to my family about my life at Hogwarts, and complain about spending a whole school year with Umbitch, Luca took the parchment in his beak and flew away. Though it was only after I gave him his treat. Wait, did he know where I live? He will be flying over an ocean to get anywhere near New York City. Oops, sorry Luca, but I'll buy extra food for you.

I made my way up to the great hall after I gathered all my supplies into my bag. I have my own room in the Slytherin boys' dorm. Blaise guessed it was due to be my status as a transfer student. They didn't have room in the other dorms so a new room was made for me. I couldn't complain about that part.

The Wealsey twins were already sitting on the Griffindore table eating their breakfast with another younger boy when I arrived. I contemplated going there and say hi, but I really didn't know them that well. Too late for me, they saw me.

"DJ!" The twins shouted and waved at my direction. DJ? Where did that come from? Oh, Davis Johnson.

"How do you guys know about DJs?" I went over and asked them.

"Dad loves muggles." One of them said.

"We love muggle clubs." The other finished and then they both wiggled their eyebrows at me.

"…" What the fuck?

"Anyways, how are you on this fine day?" they asked together.

"I'm good. How about you guys? By the way, which one of you is which?" I asked back.

"We are Gred and Forge!" They smirked.

"Very funny." I deadpanned. I guess it's back to number one and number two.

"Oh, DJ, this is Harry." One introduced.

"Harry Potter." Two finished.

"Davis Johnson." I raised an eyebrow at the kid and reached out my hand. He is almost two years younger than me with a head of messy black hair and a barely visible lightning bolt scar poking through. So this is the famous Harry Potter. He made his way into all the history books I bought.

"Hi, I'm Harry." The boy looked a little timid and awkward as he shook my hand. "How do like Hogwarts so far?"

"Well, so far I find it incredibly difficult to navigate." I get lost in this place at least once every other hour.

"Owww, we will show you around!" One said

"You should have just asked!" Two continued.

"Come to breakfast at six tomorrow, we'll take you on a tour!" One and Two finished together.

"Thank you." Everything is working in my favor. Sweat. "I should go back, and eat something." I said to them. The other Slytherins were filling in. Some of them were throwing glances my way.

"Bye." One and two waved again.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Potter." I decided to be polite but distant towards him. Because technically, my daddy murdered his family. Poor kid. This is so messed up if I think of it that way.

"Ahh… Nice to meet you too." Harry Potter looked confused at my formality.

We all went our separate ways after that. I sat down with Blaise and he introduced me to some of the other people in Slytherin. Most of them looked intelligent, others not so much, and then there were the down right snobs. Malfoy was a little too full of himself, but other wise seemed fine. The company he kept though is horrific. Pansy Parkinson was a, in lack of a better word, bitch. Crabbe and Goyle didn't seem too bright. They didn't even look away from their food when they were being introduced. Stuffing and chewing like there was no tomorrow. I can't fathom why Malfoy would surround himself with these people. He stuck out like a sore thumb with his prim and proper better-than-thou attitude.

Blaise and I both headed off to our separate classes after he gave me directions on how to reach the Transfiguration class room.

My classes were few and far between. Dumbledore picked them out for me, I wasn't too happy about that. But they were pretty close to what I would have chosen for myself so I didn't care too much. I have all five of the core classes, or what I think are core classes, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. As well as Care for Magical Creatures and Ancient Ruins.

The Transfiguration classroom wasn't too hard to find. There were other sixth-year students in Slytherin that were headed to the same place. I found a seat near the back of the classroom behind a group of Slytherin students and sat down. The other students had animals with them, some had cats, some had owls, and some even had toads and rats. It must be something assigned the previous class. The professor came into the classroom shortly afterwards.

"Good morning, Mr. Johnson. And welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. This class is a mixture of Slytherin and Ravenclaw students. The curriculum for this year includes advanced conjuring and vanishing, students who are interested can start to take theory lessons on how to become animagus. Non-verbal spells are also practiced in all classes that require spell work. You can come to me for help in the class if you need to. My office is in the adjacent room." Professor McGonagall stopped by my desk and delivered her well-meaning message with a small, tight-lip smile.

"Thank you, Professor." I nodded my head at her.

She walked to the front of the room and started the class. "Take out your wands and place your pets on the desks, please. We will be attempting the Vera Verto spell non-verbally today." Professor McGonagall said. "Mr. Johnson, do you have a pet?"

"Yes, but he is delivering mail at the moment." And I can, maybe, talk my way out of performing this spell, which I know nothing about. I thought. Just as the words were coming out of my mouth Luca flew in and landed on my desk with a piece of A4 paper in his beak. Luca, you have perfect timing. And how the fuck did you come back so quickly? Did you even make it out of the Castle?

"Well, Mr. Johnson, it seems your owl is back." McGonagall smiled amusingly at me before going back to addressing the class. Damn. "This is no different than the way you are used to performing the spell, simply do not say the incantations and keep everything else the same. Non-verbal spells are hard to learn, the only way of mastering them is to practice. You may start out with whispering if you find complete silence to hard." McGonagall tapped her own bird three times and then pointed. The bird turned into a goblet.

On the outside I acted like I was not surprised at all, on the inside I was freaking out. How in the world will I be able to do that?

"Now, began." McGonagall sat down behind her desk and observed the class attempt non-verbal spell work.

There was no one next to me, but the girl sitting in the role in front of me to my left started to point her wand at her owl. Nothing happened. The boy next to her did the same. Again, nothing happened. I glanced at the other students in the room; all were tapping and pointing with their wands and absolutely nothing happened. Wow, non-verbal must be hard to learn.

"Hoot, hoot." Luca nudged my hand with his beak. I took the A4 paper out, and stuffed it into my bag. Can't read it until after class ended.

"Hoot, hoot." Luca nudged me again. What? I thought in my head. Do you want me to experiment on you, Luca?

"Hoot, hoot, hoot. Screech." I have no idea what you're saying Luca. I thought at my owl. The room was dead silent. I didn't want to be the first one talking. But I might as well try to do the spell.

Tap, tap, tap, point. Nothing. Just as expected.

Tap, tap, tap, point. Nothing, again. Yeap, that was about right.

I zoned out for a good ten minutes, doing nothing but tapping and pointing at Luca.

"Screech!" Oops, sorry for almost poking your eye out, Luca. Oh! Look, some one in Ravenclaw turned his cat into a furry goblet with four paws. He was the first one to have any success at all and was awarded twenty points by Professor McGonagall. He then turned the not-quite-goblet back to his cat with another spoken spell. Finite, I noted.

Tap…Tap…Tap… Point.

Tap…Tap…Tap… Point.

Tap…Tap…Tap… Point. This is so boring.

Tap…Tap…Tap… GOBLET. I shouted in my head as I pointed at Luca. And, oops. Luca, I think I just turned you into a goblet.

"Well done, Mr. Johnson! Twenty points to Slytherin." McGonagall and the students looked at me with renewed interest. I could have sworn the Slytherins were calculating my value. That wasn't supposed to happen. I fawned at the goblet as if it was at fault. Give Luca back to me! And holly mother of fuck, I actually did it! I yelled in my head.

"Finite?" I tested what I assumed was the counter spell. Nothing happened. SHIT! Luca!

"Finite!" The goblet changed back to Luca. He hooted at me and nudged my hand, indicating that he was alright. Good! I was worried.

Class ended after an hour more of students taping and pointing at their pets. Only a few were able to transfigure their pets into goblets, and most of them were imperfect.

I thought back to what Dumbledore said. Voldemort was trying to create a better, stronger wizard. Is this new talent of mine the result? Unexplainable things from my past has roared their ugly heads at me ever since Dumbledore asked about accidental magic. Like that time when I knew I left my homework on my bed but it was in my backpack when I looked. Or that time when Peter knocked me down a flight of stairs and I just brushed it off. When William Morse used to beat me and my birth mother, I always recovered quicker, even if I took most of the hits. Even if he broke my bones.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Luca took off into the sky. I already made my way outside for my next class, Care for Magical Creatures, which wasn't starting until three in the afternoon. Realizing I had nothing to do for the next six hours or so; I decided to read the books that Snape gave me.

I must have sat by the lake, under a large tree for hours when I saw the commotion at the front gate. Students were flooding out of the castle at an alarming rate. Was there a fire? No, that couldn't be it, they can just put it out with magic, and they didn't have fire drills that only serve to destroy the ears. So what's going on?

A/N: Hope you liked it! R&R please:)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you, TheParanoidGraveRobber!

* * *

><p>Umbitch was walking out of a small door on the front gate. The kind that was put on overly large doors, too heavy and troublesome to open each time someone needed to come through.<p>

Hmm, she really did look like a bitch, coming through the doggie door like that. I mused while joining the other students.

"What's going on?" I asked a younger boy next to me.

"Oh, you're the really smart transfer!" He looked at me with wide eyes. "See that woman with the glasses? She's Professor Trelawney, teaches Divination here. Umbridge is kicking her out of the school."

"Can she do that? I thought she was only a teacher." I asked.

"Normally, no. But Umbridge is with the ministry. And she's allowed to dismiss our professors." The boy answered.

"Is that so?" I said to no one in particular. Rough times. Rough times.

Professor Nerd… I meant Professor Trelawney was trying to reason with Umbitch through her tears. Kind of made me feel bad for her, and dislike Umbitch that much more.

"You can't do this." Trelawney cried.

"Actually, I can." Umbitch produced some sort of document, and Trelawney broke down even more. The poor woman didn't know how to stand up for herself. I would have ripped the document into a billion little pieces and threw them in Umbitch's face. Or better yet, burn them in her hair so she can't magically repair anything. I didn't really have anything against Umbitch, but she rubs me the wrong way, and she's been glaring at me every time I see her. Yesterday at my sorting, today at breakfast, even on the stairs. And those rules she set up were down right violations of personally rights.

Professor McGonagall rushed up to Trelawney and hugged her in her arms, giving comfort and glaring at Umbitch.

"Something you'd like to say dear?" Unbitch tilted her to the side while she flared her nostrils.

"Oh, there are several things I would like to say." Hahaha, you go girl! I silently cheered for McGonagall.

The front gates swung open again, this time fully, to reveal Dumbledore. The situation quickly dissolved into nothing. Trelawney was allowed to stay, and Umbitch went back inside with the typical I-will-be-back attitude. Seeing Dumbledore reminded me that I needed to talk to him. I still had an hour and a half until Care for Magical Creatures.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!" Oh, would you look at that. Harry Potter was running after Dumbledore too. But I was closer.

"Professor Dumbledore. I need to talk to you." I fell into step with him as he walked by me.

"Yes, Davis. What is it?" He looked tired.

"Not here, can we go to your office?" I lowered my voice.

"Of course. Follow me." Dumbledore led me back inside.

"Professor! Professor!" Potter caught up with us.

"Not now, Mr. Potter. Not now." Dumbledore dismissed the boy and walked on, leaving Potter like a kicked puppy.

"That was harsh." I commented as we stepped into the office.

"It was needed." I raised an eyebrow at that. It was needed? Sounds cryptic.

"Anyways, I just wanted to ask if you know anything about…the experiments. I've been noticing things ever since I became aware of my magic." I went back on topic.

"What kind of things?" Dumbledore leaned in on his elbows, and peered at me from behind his glasses.

"Things like, I don't scar, not ever. I can do non-verbal spells when others can't. Quick recovery after a nasty fight. Nothing bad so far, I just don't want to suddenly have a magical malfunction one day." And I would prefer not to tell anyone any of this but frankly I have no other choice, I added silently.

"That can be worrying. But no one other than Voldemort himself knows what exactly was done to you." Dumbledore paused and reached in his desk for a piece of candy. "But I do know that he was using dragon blood. I was told that he obtained an ancient dragon egg. Now, ancient dragons are not the same as recent ones. They are in a sense immortal and Voldemort must have been trying to merge that somehow."

"Well, that's comforting." I bit out sarcastically. "But nothing showed up, so it's ok, right?"

"Davis, I don't know. But creature blood in a witch or wizard is not uncommon. The creature blood is often dormant. An awakening of creature blood almost never happens, there hasn't been a case in the past thousand years."

"I guess I'll just have to wait it out and see." Not comforting at all.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you in this matter, Davis. But if you wish to, you can always go to Gringotts and have a lineage test, its primary purpose is to help orphans claim their family's assets, but it can also show the creature bloods and other connections. The goblins care not for the affairs of men, so your results are fully confidential, not even the ministry can see them." Dumbledore added.

"I see. Oh, and speaking of the ministry. Should I be worried about them? Or Umbit…Umbridge?" I caught myself at the last second.

"Not at the moment, no. The ministry is tied up with denying the return of the dark lord now. And Professor Umbridge is more concerned about her status and new-found fame." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses. "Now, Mr. Johnson. Don't you have class to attend?"

"Thank you for your help, I will keep that in mind." The door shut magically behind me.

* * *

><p>Shit! Stupid Stair case! Stop moving! I thought as I tried to make my way back outside to my Care for Magical Creatures class.<p>

"Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry about that." I just knocked into Harry Potter on a fast turn. "Did I hit you?"

"Yes, but I'm fine." Potter said. "Is Professor Dumbledore busy? I know you just came from his office."

"I don't know. Why don't you go check it out?" He chewed on his lips at that, like he was unsure of himself.

"That's okay, I'll just…" Potter was interrupted by another red-head boy running over to us. "Ron, this is Davis Johnson."

"Oh, hi. Ron Weasley." The red-head introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Another?! Just how many Weasleys are there!

"I've heard Fred and George talk about you." Ron Weasley said. "Hmm, I have to borrow Harry for a while, sorry." He grabbed Potter and walked away.

I could hear them discussing how I'm a Slytherin and not to be trusted, with the occasional but-he-is-a-transfer and it-doesn't-matter-better-safe-than-sorry. How amusing, I knew for sure that some of the Slytherins think exactly the same thing about me. None of them were very settled about talking behind others' backs.

I made it just in time for Care for Magical Creatures. The professor filled me in on what they had already covered in the text-book and what they had not. The subject of this class was Thestrals. I could see a small herd of winged and skeletal horses at the far corner of the clearing. The professor explained that only people who have seen death can see them and explained how one can tell if a thestral was nearby without being able to physically detect them.

We spent the rest to the class caring for the small herd. There were a total of four people, including me, who could see the thestrals. Two were Slytherins, one was a Gyrffindor. It was clear who could see them and who could not. The four of us were gaping at the thestrals and the rest were looking around the clearing dumbfounded.

When class was over I was basically done for the day. It was getting cold outside and I decided to head back in. I was wondering around the school trying to find a secluded place or an abundant classroom where I can practice using my magic when the door appeared. Out of nowhere, the door emerged from the stone wall. To be or not to be? Curiosity won in the end and I pushed open the door.

Curiosity killed the cat. At least twenty wands were pointed at me. The door closed with a click behind me. Fuck this.

"Ahhh… Hi?" I raised my hands in the universal I-surrender sign.

"How did you get in here? Did you follow us?" Potter asked not so meekly.

"I pushed the door open?" How else could I have gotten in here? "And no, I didn't follow you. I was wondering around the school, looking for a place to practice." Everyone started to whisper to each other. Why is he here? He's a Slytherin. What should we do? What if he tells on us? What if he's with Umbridge?

"Harry, what now?" Ron weasley asked Potter.

"We have to make him swear not to tell anyone." A pretty girl said to both Potter and Weasley.

"Really, people? I'm right here." I gestured to the ground I was standing on, and all the attention was back on me. "If you are worried about me telling Umbitch, then you can rest in peace knowing that she will not have the satisfaction of whipping Potter's ass." A few of them snickered at my nice little nick name for Umbridge. Good, that would get me on their good sides.

"You don't like Professor Umbridge?" Another boy asked.

"Why would I? She's a fucken moron with no sense of color coordination at all. My owl dresses better than her and my owl is naked." Half of the kids look like they were about to burst out laughing. Ahh, High school you have taught me well, I mused, using pathos and all.

"So why are you here?" Potter asked again.

"A door magically appeared on the wall. I was curious." Because who wouldn't be?

"Fred, should we force DJ into joining our little group?" Was that the twins?

"George, we should." Yeap, that was the twins. I didn't see them before because they were hiding behind everyone else. Now they were at the front of the group.

"Would you like to be forced into joining our highly illegal and dangerous organization? We practice all sorts of dark spells and rituals." They asked me together.

"… How very slytherin of you to drag me on the same boat?" I pointed out to them. And reminded them of my own slytherin status at the same time. But it did sound like a good idea, I can get my practice and make a few connections at the same time. If one day the truth about my parentage came out than I will need all the support I can get.

"You wound us!" They both gasped with their hands over their hearts.

"I'm assuming you learn and practice spells that Umbitch has failed to teach?" I crossed my arms.

"Yes."

"Then count me in." I uncrossed them.

* * *

><p>AN: Review if you liked it, please;)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! This chapter contains pre-slash, or as I see it, the developing love between two guys. I ****bowered**** a lot from the movie in this chapter, hope you don****'****t mind.**

They accepted me into their little group rather reluctantly, but after four weeks of practices and classes I was chummy with everyone in Dumbledore's Army. They were not just Grinffindors, but Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well. I was the only Slytherin, which suited me just fine. It was easy to make friends with people in all four houses. I was the transfer, the brand new toy. It was NOT easy to juggle classes, practice, extra lessons from Snape, and mingling in the crowd all at once. I didn't think I had ever been worked this hard in my life.

Snape's lessons were moving at the speed of light. Once he figured out my excellent control in magic, he worked me like a mule. We discovered that I didn't really need to learn the theories behind spell casting, or as he put it, couldn't understand the most basic concept if my life depended on it. I told him "thank you very much, Professor Snape". He smirked at me and gave me extra homework. Although he was kind of right. My incantations were never pronounced right. And my wand movements were even worse. Instead, my magic was conducted through intent. It was like a muscle, the harder I work it, the better I get. At first, I could only get lucky and hope for the best. Like that time when I transformed Luca. But after a month, I had more control over what I was doing.

Herbology and Potions were interesting until the tones of memorization needed for them were loaded on me. They quickly lost their shine after that. I was able to produce a decent potion as long as I do exactly what the instructions say. But for the life of me I couldn't understand the difference between stirring counter-clockwise and clockwise, dicing and chopping, squeezing and compressing. Aren't they the same thing? I know how to cook! And the stuff I throw in the pot come out the same way no matter how I stir the damn thing! Snape knocked me upside the head after I told him that, and proceeded to ignore me for the next three days. It was kind of cute, in a twisted way.

I did see were the 'greasy' was coming from though. Snape brew potions like there was no tomorrow. There was always a potion that he needed to brew for one reason or another. Apparently, potions flumes clinch to a person like glue. And Snape just doesn't have the time to shower every time he has a class.

Speaking of showers, hehehe. I came to lessons ten minutes early last Saturday and asked the snake on the door to let me in just as always. But, holy shit, I did not expect what I saw.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

Snape was dripping wet and wearing nothing but an open bath robe. An OPEN bath robe! We both froze. I quickly covered my eyes with my hands, and peeked from behind my fingers. No shame, Davis, no shame. I told myself. And damn, didn't know he was hiding all that under those teaching robes of his. Snape was furious. He didn't stop cursing me to hell and back for the next five minutes, after he dressed himself.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Johnson! You are too early!" He asked me after calming down a little, "And how did you know the password?"

"I'm just _a little_ early. And what password? What are you talking about? I came in like I always do." I answered, "The snake on your door opened it for me."

"The snake?" That seemed to get his attention.

"Yeah, the huge green one." He always said hi to me when I came by, told me his name was Visor.

"Come here." Snape led me to the snake, "talk to it."

"Come again?"

"Talk to it." Snape repeated.

"Ok… Hi Visssor…" I felt so awkward.

"Good evening, Ssssir." Visor answered.

"Just as I thought." Snape murmured.

"What?" Confusion was plain on my face.

"You are a parselmouth. You can speak to snakes." Snape explained, "Come back inside. Do not talk to any snake when you are in the presence of others. Only the descendents of Slytherin, except for Potter, can speak in parseltongue. It is a clear link between you and the Dark Lord."

"Right, no talking to snakes, got you." I nodded. "Thanks for telling me."

"Watch that tongue of yours, Mr. Johnson. You tend to let it run." Snape finished with a look, as if he was seeing me again in a new light. "One tends to forget your status as the dark lord's son." He added.

"Why thank you, I take that as a compliment." I grinned at him. If Snape was acknowledging it, then I had done a good job in diverting attention from my connection to Voldemort.

"Get out." Snape said in a monotone.

"Ok, good night."

End flashback.

* * *

><p>"We are learning the patronus charm today, everyone." Potter instructed, "Just think of the happiest memory you have and project it into your wand. And remember the spell will only last if you keep focusing on that memory."<p>

The DA has been part of a big part of my learning process. I would try with everything I have with Snape, but here I would practice how to control my magic so that it looks no different from everyone else. Often times, my spells would be either over-powered or under-powered depending how much I actually wanted to do the spell. So the DA is a perfect place for me to try to frame my results as close to my pears as possible. Some times, like today, the DA teaches spells I have not learned with Snape.

"Davis, you're zoning out again." Potter came up to behind me.

"Nope, I was trying to think of a happy memory." I lied.

"Right. Of cause you were." Potter has become friendly with me over the past month, although I still try to keep him at arm's length. Just in case one day the truth came out.

Some of the other members already produced their own patronus. Ron Weasley's was a dog, Luna Lovegood managed a bouncing bunny.

Ok, Davis, let's try this out. A happy memory… that one time when I dyed Peter's hair pink? Nope, didn't work. Lets try… that time when I switched the creamy part of a bag of Oreo cookies with tooth past and gave them to Peter. That didn't work either but there was blue light coming out of my wand. So I was still making progress. How about…my first birthday with the Johnsons. I was thirteen and it was my first birthday party. I had a cake for the first time. Although most of said cake ended up on Peter's plate. Oh, that worked…a little too good. A giant dragon shot out of the tip of my wand. It took up most of the room, flipping its wings and roaring dark blue fire out of its mouth.

"BLOODY HELL, Davis! That is awesome!" Ron Weasley gaped at the dragon.

"Thanks, Weasley. But how do I get rid of it?" The dragon sat itself down against a wall and groomed itself like a cat. Its large wings were folded by its side and its spiky tail was twitching on the floor.

"You're not focusing on the memory?" Harry asked confused. "It should have gone away if your not focused."

"Do I look like I'm focused on a happy memory right now?" I was too busy poking at the dragon. It did look wicked. There were spikes along the length of the spine from the top of the head all the way down to the tail. It has large teeth and strong claws all made from the blue light of the patronus.

Suddenly the room shook. And my dragon disappeared. There was a pounding, as if someone was trying to knock down the wall. Then the mirror shattered and a small hole was on the wall.

"Quick, everyone stay back!" I shouted just as the wall blew up.

"Well, well. Would you look at that." The annoying voice of Umbitch came through from the dust. She was standing there with a few Slytherin students and Filch behind her.

"We've got you now, Potter!" Malfoy said with glee. Why did it seem like he suddenly lost fifty IQ points the second he encountered Harry Potter? He was always normal in the Slytherin common room.

"Johnson?!" Goyle gasped.

"Yes?" What was so surprising?

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Malfoy pushed his way in front of Umbitch.

"Ahh…making friends?" ...No? ...Not good?

We were ushered into Dumbledore's office in order for Minister Fucker and Umbitch to arrest him. The minister brought two others with him, one of them was in Dumbledore's office that day I was kidnapped by Arthur Weasley.

"This man has been raising a secrete army!" Umbitch accused.

"Sure Professor Umbitch, because armies usually consists of twenty or so teenagers." I murmured under my breath. Potter was closest to me and heard what I said. He would have laughed if the situation wasn't so desperate.

"No, this was all my fault! Professor Dumbledore had nothing to do with it!" How very brave and loyal of you Mr. Potter. I rolled my eyes.

"Very noble of you Harry, but the parchment clearly said Dumbledore's army." Dumbledore said as he moved behind his desk. Wait, parchment? PARCHMENT?! Have you never watched a single spy movie in your life, Harry? _Never_ leave a paper trail when you are starting an illegal organization! Is my name on there? If it is, I didn't sign it. And if I didn't sign it, then I can plead ignorance. But how?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a bird diving straight for Dumbledore's head. A wave of heat and bright light hit me as Dumbledore grabbed the bird and disappeared with it. There wasn't anything anyone can do at that point and the DA members were released, much to Umbitch's dissatisfaction.

We did end up writing lines with a blood quill for her though. That was not fun. Good thing I don't scar. Too bad for everyone else.

Umbridge was delighted to watch us suffer. She was staring at me and waiting for me to make sounds of discomfort like everyone else. It would have been easier and smarter to give her what she wanted. But I guess my teenage rebellion was showing through, so I wrote my lines and smiled at her like it was the most joyful thing in the world. And really, a blood quill is nothing compared to William Morse's fist, or his boots, or his belt for that matter. The blood quill left neat little cuts that will heal within the day for me. Granted I wasn't going to let it slide, I will get her back for it. How does public humiliation sound? Fred and George would love that idea.

A/N: Did ya like it? R&R please


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: Happy Halloween guys!

* * *

><p>Saturday nights became one of my favorite times of the week. My lessons with Snape were increasing in both difficulty and amount but the sense of achievement was undeniable. Snape, like me, valued Defense against the Dark Arts and the Dark Arts equally. I think he purposely scheduled our Defense lessons on Saturdays so that we could duel later into the night and then sleep it all off on Sundays. I am by no means at his level yet, but I could still get a lucky shot every now and then. I have caught up with the other students in Defense and Transfiguration. But my potions skills were 'moving at the speed of slugs' according to Snape. I told him not everyone can be as good with potions as him. All he did was hand me more work to slave over, and tell me that sweet talking will get me no where.<p>

The weeks after the dispatch of the DA were spent in scheming with the twins. Most of the members were studying for their OWLs. But the twins and I found ourselves with an extra chunk of free time. They were not planning to take their NEWTs. The twins were saving money to open their own joke shop. I invested one thousand galleons and had a twenty percent share after a promise of half price on all items for a year.

The fireworks we planned for Umbitch will be simply epic. I suggested to use water and electricity at first, but they told me that was a little too much. None of us wanted to end up with a murder charge after all. We weighted our options and decided to do it on the day of the OWL exams. Fred and George would fly on their brooms to set off the fireworks throughout the hall and I would direct from the ground. So far we have come up with all sorts of fireworks. Ones that fly around the room, ones that chase after people, ones that produce images, and a fire-breathing dragon inspired by my patronus.

I was heading down to the dungeons for my Tuesday lesson with Snape when the 'Great Pink Toad of Hogwarts' coughed at me. "Where are you going, young man?"

"Back to the dungeons, Headmistress Umbridge." Why was she talking to me?

"I have noticed that you are very…close to Professor Snape, am I correct?" She asked in an impossibly high but quite voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't follow that. What did you mean?" I faked confusion.

"There have been reports that you go to Professor Snape's office almost every other day." She looked at me like I was stupid. "What were you doing there?"

"I was talking to Professor Snape of cause." I forged innocence. "He is my head of house, and I have been behind on my potions due to the poor schooling I received back home. Professor Snape was kind enough to let me practice with him to catch up." That was all true. Good job Davis.

She didn't look convinced and narrowed her eyes at me. "Well, then you wouldn't mind if I go with you?" The bitch.

"Of cause not, headmistress." I led her down to the dungeons.

I knocked three times and then waited. Snape would know that I wasn't alone, I usually just ask the snake, Visor, to open the door.

"Enter." Snape answered sharply.

"Good evening, professor. I'm here for our potions lesson. But the Headmistress wanted to come with me." I said politely said as I closed the door behind Umbitch after she stepped into the office.

"And why did the headmistress feel the need to walk one of my students down to my office?" Snape stared down his noise at Umbitch.

"I want to see this lesson of yours." She straightened her back in order to match Snape's height but didn't even come up to his chest. "It is well within my rights to oversee a private lesson that may result in any favoritism."

"Of course it is." Snape answered her. The sarcasm was dripping off his words. The woman has her own little group of favorites and she is trying to stop favoritism. "I suggest you to be careful, after all, who knows what will happen with this clumsy little thing." Snape shot me a look. To anyone else it would look like Snape didn't like me at all. But I knew better. I was shit at potions, but I was never clumsy. That's why Snape continued to teach me. If I was clumsy, then Snaped would have kicked me out of the dungeons by now.

"Is that a threat?!" Umbitch screeched again.

"It was a well-meaning warning." Snape said while he turned his back to her to proper the needed materials for me.

Well-meaning warning my ass. Snape was gathering materials for a cure for boils. We had long since finished with this type of elementary potions. Snape was indirectly telling me to be clumsy and make the cauldron explode on Umbitch. And that suits me just fine.

"You have read the text on this potion?" Snape sneered at me for good measure.

"Yes sir." I looked at my feet in fake submission.

"Then began. You have forty-five minutes to produce a finished product." Snape went back to whatever he was doing. Looked like he was grading student papers. Why he always assigned so much work is beyond me. In the end, he was the one who has to grade them all.

Twenty minutes into the lesson Umbitch was becoming impatient. I have acted 'clumsy' for quite a while now. Dropping things and adding the wrong amount of ingredients every now and then.

Umbitch came up behind me, and I chose that moment to drop the porcupine quills into the boiling potion. I knew that the potion would explode so I ducked. Umbitch on the other hand wasn't that lucky. She was close enough to breathe down my neck so when I ducked, she was showered in the potion. Umbitch wailed as boils immediately broke out on her skin. I turned toward her with an expression of shock.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I stood on the next chair and pretended to be concerned. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Headmistress, are you alright?" I was dying of laughter on the inside.

"Headmistress, I believe you are in need of the hospital wing." Snape finally waved his wand lazily in the air, and vanished the spilled potion.

Umbitch either didn't know what to say or she couldn't say anything, because she wordlessly rushed out of the office, still screaming her head off. Honestly, it didn't hurt that much, just a little sting.

"Well done, Mr. Johnson." Snape showed a rare lift to the corners of his mouth.

"Why, thank you, Professor Snape. You've taught me good." I answered, equally smirking.

"Now we can continue with undetectable poisons." Snape pulled out the real requirements of the lesson.

"Why didn't we just poison her in the first place?" I asked.

"Because we don't want to end up in Azkaban." Snape answered while he swirled a small bottle of clear liquid with his long fingers.

"Right, no lethal forces." …Yet. I smiled warmly at Snape.

"You are not going to try _anything_, Mr. Johnson. Is that understood?" Snape pinned me with a stern look.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" He always knew. No matter how well I schooled my features into a perfect mask, he could always tell what I was planning on. Which makes me worry about my plan with the twins. He wouldn't stop me from that, right? I'm not hurting anyone with that dragon, just making Umbitch feel like she was burning. No physical harm what so ever.

"Legilimency, it's an invasion of the mind." Snape paused for a long while, and then continued. "I can teach you how to perform it, and how to protect your mind against it."

"Awesome! When can we start?" I didn't know how he was going to find more time for me in his tight schedule, but I wouldn't be me if I didn't take advantage at every turn.

"Tuesdays, you have learned all the potions and herbology you need. Any others you can simply memorize. That is how you learned them, isn't it?" Oh, so he picked up on that.

"Okay. So can we start now?" I was so ready to move on from potions and herbology. They didn't appeal to me at all.

We spent the rest of the night on the theories of Legilimency and Occlumency. It wasn't too hard to grasp. Legilimency and Occlumency both depended on how strong a person is mentally. We decided to leave the practical part for next Tuesday.

Snape was telling me about how the dark lord had a tendency to use legilimency on those around him when suddenly he raised his wand and invaded my mind.

_…"__Luca! Stop doing that!__"__ I was trying to save the remains of my phone from Luca__'__s sharp beak and strong talons. Hogwarts was great, but it__'__s been two weeks. Two weeks without any internet, music, and text. My only __connection__ with the outside world was the letters that Luca and Nancy, the other owl, deliver. I was slowly going __insane__. I have spent a good amount of time __starring__ at the device wishing that it would turn back on but electronics don__'__t play well with magic__…_Did Snape just use legilimency on me? I can't believe I fall for that nothing until next week crap! How do I throw him off?

_… "__Jess, can I talk to you for a second?__"__ It was the time I came out to Jess. _

_"__Yeah, what is it?__"_

_"__Jess, I__…__I think I__'__m gay.__"…_

Snape was digging deeper. And I have no idea how to stop him.

_…__"__YOU LITTLE SHIT!__"__ William Morse swayed on his feet. __"__GET OVER HERE, NOW!__"…_No, stop _…__"__GET ON YOUR KNEES!__"…_ Stop _…__Crack__. __"__Count them!__"__ William Morse seethed in my little ears. __"__One.__"_Snape! Stop!

I came back to the real world with sweat on my brows. "Sneaky." I commented to him as I breathed heavily. He told me that we wouldn't start practicing until next week to put me off guard.

"The Dark Lord is not going to give you a warning!" He seemed be angry about something.

"Of cause not. I know that." Why did he feel so angry? On the surface he was calm and cool as always. But there was a twitch in his jaw and a hardening around the eyes, making him look years older. "Again." I requested deciding to think about Snape's reaction later.

"Prepare your self." Snape warned before he plunged back into my mind.

_…__Detention was about to end, and the supervisor was handing out slips of paper to excuse us. How many times have I ended up in detention now? Too many. It wasn__'__t my fault that high school classes are so boring__…_I can feel Snape gliding through my mind, tagging at random memories, going deeper and deeper. He was more slippery than liquid soap in water.

_…__"__Davis! Honey! Are you alright?__"__ Mary was hovering over me with one hand on my __shoulder__. _

_"__What is it, son? Do you want to talk about it?__"__ Bill was on my other side, he looking worried. _

_"__I__'__m fine. Sorry to wake you up.__"__ Nightmare, I screamed, nothing special__…_Shit. Shit. Shit. Don't panic, stay clam. Try to block him out. But that was easier said than done.

_…__"__Angel, don__'__t say that about your father.__"…__"__Angel, he is protecting you__"…__"__Protecting us__"…__"__No, he__'__s not! I hate him and I hate you!__"__ I screamed with all my nine-year old might at the woman who was my birth mother. _That was a little too close for comfort, Snape. GET THE FUCK OUT! I shoved suddenly with my mind. It wasn't a physical shove, more like a desperate wish manifested into a pushing with the mind.

I fell back on the chair. That was more tiring than I thought. "Was that good?" I looked up into Snape's face.

"Better. Again." Snape said. This time he dived deep on the first memory.

_…__The knife came out. There was so much blood. Too much blood. How can there be this much blood in a person? I felt like I was __drowning__; drowning in William Morse__'__s blood. Maybe I was. I couldn't __breath, couldn't__ move, couldn__'__t do anything. Had to run. Run__…_Oh, fuck it. Snape just hit the jackpot. Weird, I thought I would have a stronger reaction to someone finding out about my dirty little secrete for the first time.

Snape backed out on his own this time. He stared at me and I stared at the floor. Neither of us talked for a long while. If someone was to tell me this morning that Snape was going to find out about William Morse, I would have laughed and said no way in hell.

"You would be wise to keep that kind of information to yourself, Mr. Johnson." Snape said at long last, "Many would seek to use it against you."

"Will you?" I asked quietly.

"…No."

A/N: Review please:)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Snape's lessons continued like nothing has happened at all. We still practiced legilimency and occlumency with sneak attacks. One time he used legilimency in the middle of a duel on a Saturday. I was able to block him from my memories but not enough to push him out. I found that imagining a dense fog in my mind helped. Snape said I was improving, he said that Potter also took lessons from him once but I was doing much better. For some reason, I didn't like the fact that Snape gave lessons to someone else.

Snape also allowed me to use legilimency on him, but I can only see what he chose to show me. Sometimes the memories were completely made up. Snape showed a memory of me doing jumping jacks in to middle of his classroom while singing a Christmas song, but that never happened. Snape would have killed me if I did anything like that.

I found myself drifting closer and closer to Snape. Peter picked up on it first. He asked me if I was hitting on my teacher after noticing that half of my letters talk about Snape. Honestly, I wasn't. Snape just happened to be the biggest things going on in my life right now. I was basically on friendly terms with the entire school, but the only friends I made were the twins and maybe Blaise Zabini. But I rarely get to see them due to our schedules.

Peter wasn't convinced; he persuaded the whole family that I was hitting on my teacher as a joke, but I think Bill took it seriously. He sent me a letter the next day telling me that I was under 18 and anything that happens between me and Snape was illegal and I should look for someone closer in age maybe one of the students. I couldn't look at Snape that day without bursting into laughter, and blushing in embrancment.

Peter got a kick out of that, claiming that he had finally gotten one over me. Snape legillimented me on the next legilimency lesson, and he was less then amused when he found out why I kept laughing.

The twins and I had just finished all the fireworks needed for Umbitch's special day. The twins bought some more from other stores, after all, when it comes to fireworks the more the better. I charmed the twins' pockets so that they can fit as many fireworks in there as possible. It would be more convenient for them when they are on their brooms.

I was making my way down to the OWLs exam room with Fred and George when Snape called us out.

"Mr. Johnson, where do you think you're going?" Snape folded his arms in front of his chest.

"To liberate a group of small children from the wicked witch of the west." I said the first thing that came to mind, which didn't make much sense.

"A Slytherin should know how to deflect attention." Snape looked at me pointedly.

"Of cause, professor." I answered while putting a concealing charm on myself.

"Did he just tell you to not get caught?" The twins gaped after Snape as he left to go wherever he was headed to.

"Yeap." I said, "Come on, let's go."

We arrived outside the great hall where. Fred and George mounted their brooms and hid around a corner while I tucked myself behind a nearby statue.

Boom. Fred and George made a pounding noise with their wands. Boom. Boom.

The doors opened after a few seconds. Umbitch stepped outside.

"Who's there?!" Umbitch screeched as the twins through a small fire cracker at her. It fuzzed around in front of her face and then flew into the great hall.

Then the real show began. Fred and George both zoomed past Umbitch, throwing different fireworks as they flew around the great hall. I spelled all the papers in the exam room to flip into the air, and burn into ash. Ron Weasley was noticeably happy about that part.

Umbridge on the other hand wasn't so pleased. She had this look of horror on her face and rushed back in. I slipped in as well and watched as the twins high-fived each other in mid-air. Fire works were flying left right and center. Some of the students were hitting the smaller balls of light; others were being chased by them. The twins gave me a wink and took out the dragon firework that we worked so hard on.

I had to admit, it was awesome. I wish I could record it and show it to my family, they would have laughed their ass off and then Bill would tell me that it was illegal.

It started out as just a lot of exploding lights making random patterns in the air until I controlled it to form a dragon. The look on Umbridge's face was priceless. Especially when I directed it to fly after her. She ran, not so fast, but she still tried to run. I let her think she was going to get away from the dragon before catching up and snapping the dragon's jaws shut on her. The sound of her screams was like music to my ears. She's probably never experienced the sensation of burning alive before. Ha, bitch. That's for making me write with the blood quill.

Fred and George took the show outside just like we planed. Within seconds it seemed like the entirety of the school followed. There were loud cheers and shots from the crowd. The twins were drinking up all the attention and grinning like fools.

I decided that the show was over, so I made my way back inside. Half way down the staircase I heard people arguing behind me.

"What if Voldemort meant for you to..."

"So what… let him die…"

I looked back up and saw Potter, Weasley, and Granger running up the set of stairs above me. Too preoccupied in their conversation to notice I was there.

Voldemort? Well, that was interesting. But none of my business. So I continued down to the dungeons, looking for Snape. I found him in his office hunched over a stack of student work.

"Did you see?" I throw myself down in a chair.

"No, and I don't want to." Snape didn't even look up.

"Oh, come on. It was epic." I smirked, "I can show you through legilimency."

"No thank you." He sneered at the piece of parchment on the desk. "And they call themselves seven-years." He murmured.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't give so much homework. You know most of them don't care anyways." I said as I put my feet up on the chair next to me.

"If I give more work, then they will at least learn something. And put your feet down, Mr. Johnson." Snape finally looked away from the parchment. "Are you simply here to brag?"

"Ahh, more or less." I answered.

"Then you can go to the forbidden forest and find me some unicorn hair." Snape said.

"What? I'm not your errand boy." This wasn't the first time he sent me to do one thing or another. But it's usually something he needed to deliver within the castle.

"Willingly given, at least half a dozen strands." Snape ordered.

"Fine, but then you owe me lessons during summer as well." I bargained.

"Once a week, Saturday at noon." He answered.

I rolled my eyes and left for the unicorn herds.

* * *

><p>God damned unicorns. I know their hiding from me; they don't like me very much. Unicorns are pure creatures. I have killed before, and they can sense the darkness in my magic.<p>

"Stop hiding, I just need a few strands of hair. Professor Snape told me to come." I called out in frustration after sitting myself down on a large tree root.

The unicorns came out after about an hour. "Thank god!" I cried, "Professor Snape sent me to ask you for a few strands of hair. I just need two dozens or so." I stood up to face the beautiful creatures. They glowed in the darkness of the forbidden forest. Their steps were almost silent. They reminded me of the elves in Lord of the Rings. I was shocked to learn what elves are really like.

The chief of the herd gathered some hair and came forward wearily. They probably only came forward because I mentioned Snape. I took the strands of unicorn hair from the chief's mouth and thanked them for their kindness. They disappeared again after that.

Making my way back was much easier. I wondered around a bit looking for useful plants and eventually ended up near the thestral herds. There were people talking in faint whispers and they sounded like. Is that Potter? And Longbottom?

I stepped closer and sure enough, half of the DA was standing around trying to mount the thestrals. Potter and Lovegood were helping everyone else who can't see the creatures. Granger was siting uneasily on one, and Weasley was making fun of her for sitting in mid-air.

"Going on an adventure?" leaned against a nearby tree and smirked at them.

"Bloody hell, Davis!" Weasley gasped.

"What are you doing here?!" Potter and Granger asked together.

"I'm running an errand for Professor Snape." I held up the unicorn hairs for them to see.

"You can't tell anyone about this." Potter said.

"Oh, deja vu." This reminded me of that time when I stumbled upon their DA meeting. "And you know you can just use the floo to get to the ministry right?"

"How did you…" Weasley asked but I cut him off before he can finish.

"…know? You guys were talking really loud on the stairs about an hour ago, something about Black." Now that I thought of it, Black is related to me too. My birth mother was his cousin.

They didn't know what to say to me so I helped them out, "Well, go on. Don't let me stop you." I faked a British accent.

"Is he mocking us?" Weasely asked.

"We should go." Potter announced before mounting a thestral.

I waved at them as they took off and made my way back inside. I was tempted to follow them, after all, this might be a chance to try my hand on a really fight. And maybe catch a glance of Voldemort. But I didn't want to get caught, so I guess it was better to just stay in the castle. That thought did nothing to ease my rising anxiety.

Snape was nowhere to be found. I went to his office, his classroom, his private rooms, even the hospital wing. He might not even be in the school. Wait. Did he leave the school? I went back to his office and left half a dozen unicorn hairs on his desk. Where could he have gone? Where… The Ministry! I knew he was a spy, he let it slip one time in legilimency lesson. He must have gone to the ministry! Did he know about Voldemort? Did he know about Potter? Or maybe he went to Dumbledore?

I was pacing in the office when the fire-place flared up in green flames. Snape stepped out onto the floor with a sour expression on his face.

"Snape! Where were you?! Did you know Potter and his friends went to the Ministry?"

"I should take points for your insolence Mr. Johnson, but sadly you have outgrown that age when children still care about house points." Snape looked down his noise at me.

"You are changing the subject, which means you know something about this." I was unwilling to give up.

"Stay out of it. There are people, adults, on their way to the Ministry as we speak. Unless you wish to join forces with the dark lord?" Snape shot back.

"So, you went to Dumbledore?" I was fishing for information. Information that I needed.

"Mind. Your. Own. Business." Snape bit out.

"This is my business, Professor. Maybe it has escaped your brilliant mind, but Potter just went off with a group of kids to meet up with my psycho of a father. And if daddy dearest decides to legiliment Potter or any of his friends then I'm exposed!" I lost my cool. I have been more emotional ever since I stepped foot inside this castle.

"You have been exposed from the start!" Snape didn't seem too happy either. "Did your naive little mind really think for one second that the dark lord knew nothing of you? The Slytherin students alone would have given you away!"

"Don't be slow, Snape! I know that! But Potter and his friends know of my family!" I was flapping my arms around like an irritated bird. Not pretty.

"You, are _nothing_ but a weak child Mr. Johnson! You, are _not_ important. The dark lord has more pressing matters on his agenda to waste time on your muggle family."

"…Good… Are you going?" That stung a little.

"Yes."

"What?!" I was concerned even if I didn't want to admit it. I cared about Snape. Oh, holy cow, Snape would kill me if he knew. I can't believe how fast Snape has gotten under my skin, it took me almost two years before I fully excepted my family and here he stand, making me worry after only four months.

"Go back to your room, Mr. Johnson. And _stay_ there." Snape warned me while gathering potions into a travel bag and reaching for the floo powder.

"No. Why are _you_ going?" Unthinkingly I grabbed his arm, only then did I realize that was the wrong move.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it. Review and let me know what you think：）


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We appeared at the Ministry together. Snape stepped out of the fire-place gracefully and I fell on my face behind him.

"Davis Johnson!" Snape hissed at me, "You insufferable little brat! Did you…"

"Shush." I cut him off, "Did you hear that?" There were sounds of fighting coming from our left. Another idea came to me. I was already here. I had no floo powder to get back. My best chance is to stick with the others and find strength in numbers. Soo… I might as well have some fun. I placed an illusion charm on my face and sprinted off.

"Come back! Johnson!" Snape ran after me as I made my way to the fighting. Why was I running toward the fight like a stupid Griffindor? Oh, that's right, I was curious about Voldemort, and I really, really wanted to try the spells I have learned.

"Don't you have a role to play?" I asked him when he caught up with me after only three steps. Merlin, damn his long legs!

"The dark lord will arrive any moment; I would suggest you to stay away." Snape glanced around us.

"All the more reason to _not_ be on my own, if you ask me." I checked as well, there was no one here.

"This isn't a game, Mr. Johnson!" Snape sneered, "There is no time for your insolence."

"I know! That's why I need to stick with the rest of them!" I hissed back. "If I stay with everyone else and disguise myself, no one will notice who I am!"

Snape wanted to argue more but I guess he knew a lost cause when he saw one. There was really no way for me to leave without getting caught, and Snape couldn't leave due to his position as a spy. That left us with no other choice. We both went to join the fight; each keeping an eye on the other.

Snape was dueling with one of the people on Dumbledore's side. The two of them were swirling around and flying in a mist of black and white smoke. That was cool, I should get Snape to teach me how to do that. They probably knew who the other one was, because they put on a great show but neither was getting hurt. At least, not as far as I can tell.

"Hey there, Potter. Mr. Black, don't know if you still remember me but I'm the kid that Arthur kidnapped. Did you know I'm technically your cousin?" I started to duel with one of the Death Eaters. She looked like an easy target. "Oh and, I'm wearing an illusion charm now that's why I look different." I gave them a lopsided grin. I was sprouting a head of messy dreadlocks and baby blue eyes.

"How did you get here? It's too dangerous!" Potter shouted, not taking his eyes off of the two death eaters he was dueling with alongside Black.

"That's precisely why I'm here Potter!" I dodged his question and then I dodged a curse.

"Crucio!" I jumped out of the way of another curse. The witch I was fighting with had a head of black hair that put Potter to shame. Her hair was long, added to the lack of grooming; she was as good as any lunatic. But she was good. She was quick and powerful; not as good as Snape but still better than me. I needed a plan.

Speaking of plans, there was no structure to this fight at all. Everyone was fighting everyone else. In fact I didn't even know what we were fighting for. The death eaters randomly dueled with us and us with them. It reminded me of the small gang fights I saw when I was still on the streets, before child services found me.

I stepped away from more spells while sizing the witch up. She was laughing as she fired curse after curse at me. There was something wrong with her, that much was clear. So if I just unhinged her a little more. Maybe that will get me some results. Or give me a quicker death. Could be either one really.

"You look familiar." I said to her as I shot a cutting curse at her. "Have we met before? You know, you would look a lot prettier if you just combed your hair a bit right?" She did look familiar. Could be famous among the death eaters or something like that.

"You filthy MUDBLOOD!" She screamed. "Avada Kedavre!"

"Hey! I resent that! Both my parents were magical!" And one of them is your boss. I thought. To provoke her even more I added, "And that spell could have really done some damage! Didn't your mama ever you tell to play nice?"

"AHH! Avada Kedavre! Avada Kedavre!" She was shaking with rage and going after the kill. Okay, so maybe that wasn't one of my best plans. But, hey, she was shouting out her spells and her aim was a little off. At least I could tell what she was throwing at me.

I wonder how Snape was doing. Is he still fighting? Just why the fuck was he here anyway? I thought he was a spy. I was a little pissed at him. Why? No idea.

The witch and I went on for the next ten minutes or so, and we were both getting tired. I was running out of breath, dodging and insulting her at the same time. Never in my life have I come up with so many insults before. Half of the things I said made no sense at all. I called her a 'banana sucking monkey' and a 'controlling obsessive freak'. What the fuck was a banana sucking monkey? And where the hell did the controlling obsessive freak come from?

I could see out of the corner of my eyes that everyone in close proximity was giving me the are-you-insane look. It made no sense, because the witch was the one screaming her head off with curses, not me.

"Woman! Clam down! You're not a child any more, stop throwing a tantrum." I got her good with a cutting curse. And she hit me with a nasty burst of fire.

"SHUT UP!" She has been screaming at me to shut the hell up for a while now. She even tried to use a silencing charm.

This was much harder than I originally thought when I picked her. Fuck society and its stereotypes, making me think a crazy woman would be weak and easy to take out. I had an advantage due to my unique way of using magic based on intention, but she was so much more experienced. My left arm burns like a mother fucker from the place her fire licked me.

There were other cuts and bruises on me. I was pretty sure the witch was aiming for my face that one time with the fire spell. Maybe she was hoping to melt my face off. She must be jealous of my looks. I should tell her that.

"Stop aiming for my face, woman! I know your jealous, but please! Control yourself!"

"YOU LITTLE…" She was really angry, so angry that she stopped firing spells at me for a second. I chose that moment to cut her off with a well placed expelliarmus.

"Ahha! It worked! Petrificus Totalus!" That's one down. Oh, no, make that two. Potter and Black just knocked out Malfoy Sr.

"Nice work, you two." I moved to stand next to them so that my back was protected.

"Not so bad your self, Johnson. You've been holding out on us." Potter joked.

"Yeah well, can't tell you everything." I answered.

"Avada Kedavre!" Another death eater fired at me. I had about half a second to think. If I docked then Black dies. So I twisted my body to the side and dragged Black down to the ground with me. Too bad the cruse grazed me across the chest. Instantly I felt like I was on fire and freezing at the same time. I couldn't move. I couldn't even open my eyes. What I could do was imagine the I-told-you-so look on Snape's face once he found out.

"NO! DAVIS!" Potter was screaming in my ear. God, Potter, you're not helping at all. Now you've given me a headache.

Pain, pain, and more pain. Who the fuck said death was merciful?! This was not merciful!

* * *

><p><strong>Snape's POV:<strong>

Severus saw him fall from the other side of the room. Davis was twisted on the cold hard ground. And Potter was screaming in Black's arms.

A sense of despair came over him. Severus hasn't felt like this since Lily's death. Never did he think he could care for another again, but Davis had wormed his way into Severus' heart. Davis was different. He trusted him. Cared for him. He never looked at Severus with scorn in his eyes. Never judged him based on his past. Never treated him any different from other professors. Never thought he was less than others. Even Lily couldn't do that.

Now Davis was dead. And it was Severus' fault again. Just like Lily. He killed Lily and now he killed Davis. He should have taken Davis back to Hogwarts. Should have made sure he stayed before he left. Should have protected him.

But there was no time to mourn. The dark lord was here. So he used occlumency to hide his emotions and went to join the other death eaters. Severus was never meant to be in this fight, but the dark lord has become suspicious of late and ordered him to join the fight at the last minute. A test of his loyalties.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. The dark lord and his followers left just seconds after the ministry arrived. Severus was free to go pick up Davis's body, taking him back to Hogwarts. Davis's body was still warm. Flashbacks to the time he held Lily in his arms came to him like a flood. They were both limp and still. Lily had long lost any warmth to her body. Just like the way she had lost any love for Severus.

The hospital wing was crowded. Potter and his group of brats were standing at the foot of Davis's bed weeping and huddling. Why must it be Davis? He was never meant to be there. If anything it should have been the Potter brat for charging into the situation. Potter should have known to wait for the Order. Severus was already connecting with Albus. And Black. Black was not worth saving. Davis would have never been hit with the curse if Black wasn't in danger.

Black was standing with his godson, no doubt feeling sorry for himself.

"Why did you bring him with you?! What were you thinking?!" Black had the guts to demand of Severus.

"He grabbed me, Black. And you have yourself to thank for his passing. If not for you, he would have been fine!" Severus was finding it increasingly hard to keep an impassive mask.

"How dare you say that?! He was family! I'm his cousin!" Black continued.

"How dare I?! How dare I?! What have you ever done for your family?" Severus knew to hit where it hurts to the most. "I was the one who trained him. I caught him up on his spells. I was the one he came to when he needed help. You, wanted nothing to do with him after you found out whose son he is. You know nothing about him. Now that he conveniently saved your useless miserable life, he is suddenly family?"

"Severus! Sirius!" Albus held up his hand. "That's enough. Arguing will help no one. We must contact his family. They need to know."

Severus knew they would be devastated. They loved him as their own blood. Davis shared many instances with him about his family. Some through legilimency lessons and some through casual conversation.

"I will go tell them personally." Ablus said, "Will you come with me Severus?"

"Yes." Severus said as he retreated back to a corner. "When do we leave?"

"In the morning. After we have all gotten some rest. If rest can find us in our sleeps tonight." Albus turned to stare out of the window.

Rest. Davis was resting now. Will Davis forgive him? Maybe Lily was right, he didn't deserve to be forgiven.

* * *

><p>AN: Had some free time today and whipped this chapter up. Review and tell me what you think:) And Davis isn't really dead...just saying...other wise I would have nothing to blabber on about^-^


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!

The pain. The pain. The pain was everywhere. My eyes burned, my throat burned, and shoulder blades felt like they were about to be ripped out of my body. My lungs couldn't take in enough air, and my spine was shattering. Every atom in my body was hurting, from the tips of my hair to the nails on my toes. This was worse than anything William Morse had ever done.

It felt like centuries before the pain started to subside. And I was able to shift a little. I opened my eyes to see everyone who was at the ministry standing in front of my bed in the hospital wing. They were either weeping or hugging each other.

Even Snape was standing in a dark corner looking down at his shoes. Luca was the only one looking at me. He hooted softly at me and rubbed his head on my face as I sat up. Dumbledore was sitting by a window gazing into the distance. It seemed like no one noticed me waking up.

"Soo…Who died?" My voice was rusty and dry. "Can one of you get me some water?"

Gasps everywhere. They stared at me like I was a ghost. Ok, bad comparison, ghosts are real here in Hogwarts. Snape pushed everyone out of his way and jabbed his wand at my throat with a hand pinning my wrists on the bed.

"What did we do to Umbridge?" He glared down at me.

"…We gave her boils." Oh, so he was checking to make sure I really was me.

"What happened before we flooed to the ministry?"

"We had a fight." Can we do this later? I'm still aching all over, and my throat felt like a desert.

"What did your brother think of us?"

"He thought I had a crush on you." I rasped. "Did you have to ask that last one?"

"Yes." Snape sat down on a chair beside my bed.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What?" Snape glared at me again.

"Can you let go of my hands and get me some water?" I grinned at him.

A goblet of water was shoved into my hands by an angry Snape.

"I knew you cared." I winked. He looked tired, there were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was greaser than ever.

"Davis! You died! How?!" Potter and the rest of them snapped out of their trance and stuttered like idiots.

"Yeah, right. That trick isn't going to work, guys. So don't even try." I rolled my eyes at them.

Dumbledore sat himself down on my other side. "My boy, they are not playing a trick on you. You have truly died in the ministry. You were gone for an hour." He put his hands on both sides of my face and turned my head from left to right as if he was trying to figure out why I was alive.

I looked to Snape; he only nodded.

"Yeah, well. The past hour felt like shit. I was burning up alive." I told them. "I still feel like shit for that matter." I rubbed at my eyes and tried to stretch my shoulders. Key word, tried.

The pains came back with a vengeance. I felt my back ripping open and my bones shifting. There was an audible creak from my ribs and I screamed. The pains went away after a few long minutes, I was panting and somehow the room looked smaller. I came to my senses when I felt the bed under me. Under my feet.

There was a long and awkward silence followed by my loud screeches of what-the-fuck-just-happened.

"Bloody hell, Davis! You just turned into your own patronus! You're huge!" Ron Weasley gaped.

"Thanks, man! Cause I totally didn't know that!" My voice boomed.

"How did you turn into a dragon? Maybe you just turned into your aminagus form." Granger suggested.

"I don't know, do I?!" I looked to Snape again, hoping he would have an answer. "Professor! What the hell is this?" I flipped my new set of wings and managed to throw myself off balance. Falling on my side, I almost crushed Dumbledore's old bones.

"Pity." Snape said as Dumbledore jumped out of my way.

"Oh, dear. I believe you were not hit with the curse at all but instead the shock had awakened your creature blood, my boy." Dumbledore ignored Snape's comment.

"What?! That thing about the dragon egg?" I was trying to get my left wing out from under my claws. I was big, and clumsy. Almost like Peter. Oh god, no.

Boom. Crash… Oops. I got my wing out, but I flipped a hospital bed out of the window in the process.

"Mr. Johnson, imagine yourself as a human. Wish for it." Snape directed after I was back on all fours.

"Right. Calm, Davis. Calm." I murmured to myself. Human, I'm a human. Human. Human. I thought in my head. I felt myself shrink.

"Did it work?" I looked around again. At least I was back to normal size. I stood up and lost my balance again for the second time.

"Not completely." Lovegood spoke from her spot against another bed. "You still have wings. And your eyes look a bit like a … dragon's."

"Yeah, thanks Lovegood that helped a lot." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." She nodded her head and turned a little from side to side. Loony Lovegood.

"Well, Mr. Johnson has joined us from the dead now, off you go." Dumbledore shooed the other kids out and dismissed the other adults as well. "And I believe you should keep everything you have seen to yourself."

Only Snape, Dumbledore, and I were left in the hospital wing. So I fired away with my questions. "Did Voldemort see me? Did he know?"

"A bit late to worry about that now, don't you think?" Snape asked back.

"Well, I didn't have any floo powder to come back did I?"

"You shouldn't have followed in the first place!"

"I wasn't expecting you to just jump right into the floo!"

"I had floo powder in my hand, Johnson! Where did you think I was going?!"

"Severus. Davis." Dumbledore tried to talk.

"Well, you shouldn't have ignored me!"

"I wasn't! I told you to go to your room!"

"And did you just think…"

"BOYS!" Dumbledore shut us up.

"What?!" I flapped my new wings. They were tempting me to try them out. But they were heavy, really heavy. My back was getting tiered just form moving them around. I was taking this a little too well. Maybe I was in shock.

"Let us discuss your condition, shall we?" Dumbledore looked meaningfully between me and Snape. "You can't go home looking like this can you?"

"Well, if you have any good ideas then please, by all means, share it with the rest of us." I said in a mock polite tone. "By the way where is my wand?"

Snape reached into his sleeve and pulled out my trusty thirteen inches of yew wood.

I conjured myself a small mirror to see if I looked any different. The way Lovegood and the other kids were staring at me made me a little wary.

The mirror showed me with overly large orange-red irises and a slit pupil. Wait what was that? I blinked again. Yeah, I saw them. I closed one of my eyes slowly and sure enough, I have an extra set of eye lids. They weren't actual eyelids. Just a light film that opened and closed from the two corners of my eyes making my eyes look dueled. They didn't hinder my eyesight, so I guess that was fine. It felt weird though. Really weird. Creepy actually.

"Davis, why don't you try to do what you did before." Dumbledore sighed.

"Can I try to fly first?" I asked.

"NO!" Snape answered.

"They're my wings!"

"You will not fly on them, Mr. Johnson. Unless you want to drop out of the sky? Is tonight not enough for you?"

"Nothing happened tonight! I'm not dead! Besides, if I fall you'll catch me."

"You. Will. Not. Fly."

"You wanna bet on it?"

"Severus, perhaps it is best if Davis tried to fly while we are here to watch him. Or else, he would simply wait until he is back with his family and try it then." Dumbledore sighed again. "After all, the train leaves in three days. We can use this time to allow Mr. Johnson to get used to his new assets, but only after you are well enough to leave the hospital wing."

"Right, of cause. Thank you all for helping me out." I replied. "By the way, did you tell my parents yet?"

"No." Snape still doesn't look too happy.

"Well, good!" I flapped my wings again, "They will never know, right?"

"Davis, my boy it is your decision whether you want to tell them." Dumbledore answered. "Although I would recommend you to tell them of this incident."

"Hehehe. Ok." Like hell I was going to tell them about this. Hey guys, just to let you know. I died and came back to life, turned into a dragon and looked a bit funny afterwards. Nothing to worry about, just ignore the giant set of wings on my back, the slit pupil and the extra set of eyelids. All is good in the world.

"Rest, my boy. You are not to leave this hospital wing tonight." Dumbledore petted the bed I was on. "In the morning if you feel well enough and Madam Pomfrey deems you ready, then you may head back to your own room."

Dumbledore left, but Snape stayed. He pulled his chair closer and started to tell me everything that happened after I was knocked out. The Dark Lord apparently didn't notice I was there at all. Or if he did then he didn't care. Snape told me the dark lord was only focusing on Harry Potter and Dumbledore. I never left the area of the fight and Voldemort never even got close to that fight. He was too busy dueling with Dumbledore.

I was a little disappointed about missing Voldemort and Dumbledore's duel. The two of them were the most power wizards of the century. A duel would have been spectacular. I guess I'll just have to coax Potter into showing me the memory.

"You should go get some rest too." I told Snape. He looked like hell.

"Very well, Mr. Johnson." Snape hesitated for a second before turning on his heels and leaving the hospital wing.

I tried to sleep but, worn out as I was, I couldn't find any rest. The transformation scared me, the fact that there were still a set of wings on my back made me nervous. Not to mention very uncomfortable. Laying down on my back was out of the picture, laying on my sides left my wings hanging off the bed and that made my back hurt, so the only thing I could do was stay on my stomach.

Hoot, hoot. Luca was checking out my wings.

"I got wings too Luca. They're bigger than yours." I stroked Luca's beak. "Wanna race? We can see who can fly the fastest when I get out of this place."

Hoot.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled. Talking to Luca was becoming a regular thing for me. I spill out all kinds of nonsense at him. "Were you worried for me? They all say I was dead."

Screech. Screech.

"You were! Awesome!" I always improvised on what the sounds he made meant. I was probably getting them all wrong but I'd like to think I knew what Luca was saying. Half the time I swear he really was answering me.

"Do you think Snape was worried? He looked like a monster truck ran him over." I snickered at the image of that. "You know maybe Peter was right. My 'dying thought' was about him." It made me think. I really thought I kicked the bucket that time. Death was not welcomed in my book. I had finally gotten a family, a few real friends, and a friend/mentor that I might or might not have feelings for. I wasn't starving anymore, I wasn't freezing my ass off anymore, and I wasn't beaten anymore. In fact I haven't had a broken bone in years. Not even a dislocation.

So maybe I did have feelings for Snape. Snape has a tall and lean built. He wasn't handsome but diffidently not bad. And he was only thirty-two years old. Ok, so he's about sixteen years older than me. But wizards age slower. Just look at Dumbledore; one-hundred-fifty something and he was still running around dueling with dark lords. Besides, Snape didn't look a day over twenty-five if he wasn't always sneering at everyone and everything.

"Luca, do you think Snape is gay?" I put my head down on my pillow. My neck was hurting from all the strain of lifting my head to look at Luca.

Hoot.

"Yeah, probably not."

Hoot. Luca put his head under one wing.

"...Goodnight, Luca."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: I have decided to do a HP/DM pairing on the side. Ginny will most likely be paired with Blaise. Hope you don't mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why won<em>_'__t you die, you little shit!__"__ Snape was yelling, but his voice was all wrong. He sounded like William Morse. He sounded like William Morse when he was __drowning__ me in the bath tub. When my head was pushed under and all the sounds were muffled by the water. And then I couldn__'__t breath. I was drowning in an ocean. Snape was laughing, madly. That__'__s not right. Snape didn__'__t laugh, not like that at least. So Snape __dissolved__ into Voldemort and Voldemort kept laughing. And laughing. A__n__d laughing. For the sake of all things holy, please bring Snape back. I prefer to look at Snape's face. _

"Hey! Morning!" The twins were suddenly in my line of sight, waking me from my bazaar dream. Who knew what my mind would have come up with if they didn't. I was half expecting the dream Voldemort to say "Luke, I am your father."

"Morning guys, help me get up?" I was so stiff from sleeping on my stomach. My neck was sore, my back was sore, and my shoulders were sore. Everything was sore! I tried really hard last night to retract the god-damn-wings when it became too hard to sleep. Nothing worked. I laid there for most of the night trying to retract the wings, but all I managed was make myself more tired.

"I see you got yourself some chicken wings." Fred or George said. "Want to share? We are hungry."

"No." I deadpanned. "How many people know about this?" I didn't want the students to be pointing fingers everywhere I go. My plan was to put a charm on the wings and avoid all human contact until I can figure this whole thing out.

"Not many. Just us, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny. Oh, and the professors." George or Fred answered.

I was sure that people from the Order knew too. They didn't know I knew about them. But Legilimency lessons with Snape can be very reveling sometimes. Snape had sworn me to secrecy, of cause, but the information was still useful.

"Do you know where Madam Pomfrey is? I need her to check me out of the hospital wing." It was seven in the morning. Most of the exams were over so the students were most likely still sleeping. This would be the best time for me to get to my room and hid there for the rest of the day.

"No, but we can get her for you." The twins said.

"No, that's ok." I said, "I have a better idea."

"And what is that?" They asked.

"I can just sneak out by myself." I answered.

"You are not going anywhere young man, until I say you can." Madam Pomfrey came into the room at that moment.

"Of cause, ma'am." I stuck my tongue out as she turned her back.

"Off you go, you two." She chased the twins out. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"Sore, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Well, that can be easily fixed." She handed me a small bottle of potion and I drank it in one swallow. I love potions. All my pains and sores were gone! All the more reason to keep on Snape's good side. Or better yet, get him to be my man. I chuckled like an idiot at that thought.

"Let me see." She ran her wand over me and preformed some spells. After ten minutes she deemed me ready to leave. "Here, I found these for you. They are books written about the process of awakening ones creature blood. There is only so little known about these cases. Not many people write about them. That small book will probably be the most useful. The author was the cousin of the last known wizard who awakened his creature blood."

"Thank you, madam Pomfrey. I appreciate your help." I smiled at her and left shortly after.

* * *

><p>I talked with Blaise in my room for the better half of the morning. We have gotten to know each other better over the year. He, like me, wanted nothing to do with the dark lord. Neither of us had much to do, now that summer was almost here. Blaise planned on going to France with his mother. Smart move. Both he and his mother wished to avoid the brewing war and being a pureblooded Slytherin was very taxing these days. Speaking of which, I found out that many of the Slytherins didn't want to take part in Voldemort's merry little band of misfits, while others couldn't wait to be recruited.<p>

The Slytherins, they were all testing each other to see who was on which side. It's one of the reasons I stayed away from the older Slytherin students. They were more pro-dark-lord. The younger ones however, didn't really care to support Voldemort. They grew up thinking he was dead and had nothing to do with their family. Of cause none of them showed their true colors. Or they tried not to. They were Slytherins after all. Self-preservation was key. They just would have been more successful if they learned to keep their big mouth shut and learn some Occulmency.

I used to practice my legilimency on the other students in the school, nothing serious, just the surface thoughts. I wasn't interested in their memories, I wanted to practice stealth. At the beginning they noticed something was off, but none of them knew what. Legilimency became easier after a while. None of the students ever noticed a thing anymore. I tried to do the same with Snape once, when I was confident enough. Sadly, I failed. And I failed miserably. Snape wasn't in a good mood that day and he decided to give me a migraine the size of New York.

After lunch I decided to do something useful with my day and started to read the books Madam Pomfrey gave me. Leafing through the books proved her right about one thing. None of the books were very telling. They were mostly about the theory behind why a wizard or witch might awaken their creature blood. Only the small blue book, which seemed more like a diary than a book, wrote about the actual transformation itself. The author's cousin was related to centaurs so when his creature blood awakened his lower body became that of a horse.

The transformation was much like mine. Painful and disorienting. The man eventually learned how to run on four hooves and how to change back to his human form. For him, life eventually went back to normal. That did give me something to work with. The book didn't really talk about how he change back just that he eventually did. I already know that I can control the change somewhat, I guess I just have to work on it more. Practice makes perfection, right? And the man's wife apparently had a great time riding on his back as a centaur.

Maybe I could give Snape rides on my back as a dragon. Okay, let's be truthful. Snape will probably take my dragon blood and use it in one of his potions.

Now that I thought of Snape, I should go find him and ask him to help me with the transformation. I could bribe him with dragon blood. There has to be at least a ton in that huge body, right?

I made my way down to his office and let myself in just like before. Snape was wearing a black pants and a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. I could see a pale neck and part of a toned chest; and it took me a while before I could focus on anything else. The dark mark on his arm was the only thing I didn't like. The first time I caught him with his sleeves rolled up was on a Saturday. We finished late for our defense lesson and we both took off out outer robes to let out some heat. His sleeves were already rolled up, but he forgot about that minor detail. He tried to cover it but I told him not to bother. I really couldn't care less whether or not he had an ugly moving tattoo on his arm. I already knew it was there. And really, I thought the dark mark was kinda-sorta-cliché. A snake and a skull. How many times have that been used before?

Back to the present; Snape was grading again. The stack of parchment on his desk was alarming. How the fuck he manages to slave through all that grading with his sanity intact is beyond me. I had seen some of the assignments; I even helped him with the first and second year papers one time when he needed to brew for the hospital wing, the dark lord, and then Dumbledore. Most of them are shit thrown together at the last minute, like my homework in high school except the shit I throw together makes sense. At the very least my shit is better than Peter's. Oh, and Snape actually gave feedback. Actual, useful, feedback. On every single paper. How does he find the time?

"Mr. Johnson. Do not tell me you were wondering the halls with those wings on your back. Did you want the whole of Britain to know of your magnificent transformation?" Snape mocked as he looked up from the monstrous stack of parchment. I wish he would stop calling me Mr. Johnson. It made me feel old.

"I wondered around the day with them on my back actually. But don't worry, no one saw. I disguised them. Listen, can you stop calling me Mr. Johnson? It makes me feel like a grandpa." I wondered why Snape hasn't gone blind yet. If I spent more than a decade grading papers I would have gone blind by now.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" He crossed his arms.

"Ahh… no. I came over to see if you wanna help me with the wings." I asked lamely. Say yes, say yes, say yes.

"No." He went back to grading.

"... Tell you what; I'll let you take some dragon blood if you help me out." I bargained.

"One vial every week, until you can freely transform and fly without fault. You can come on Fridays." Snape replied.

"Fine." I could deal with once a week, right?

It wasn't until that night did I realize that there was no fucking way for Snape to actually be of any help. It wasn't like he knew more about this than I did. Damn! I just got tricked by the head of Slytherin.

Well, at least I got to see him for the summer too. Twice a week, sounded pretty good. The lessons he promised me before is on Saturday, maybe I can stay overnight once in a while. Snape getting ready for bed. Snape first thing in the morning. Snape making breakfast. Hehehehe. Okay, Davis, now you sound like a creep. I told myself. Think about how your going to break this to your family first, Davis.

I wondered how my family was going to take this. Me with my new-found abilities and all. I should really send them a letter first. Get a foot in the door, and then deal with it later. There was two days left until Hogwarts finishes for the summer. I had exactly that amount of time to practice my transformation. They already knew I would be arriving by protkey. So maybe it would be a good idea to send them a warning before I pop into the living room with a giant set of wings. Yeah, let's write that letter.

"Luca! I need you!" I shouted to the ceiling before making my way up to the owlery with a finished letter in hand. This was one of the down sides of living in the dungeons. I had to walk up a shit load of stairs every time I wanted to go somewhere.

Luca was fighting with two other owls when I got to the owlery. The other two owls were missing patches of feathers and were wet like drowned rats.

"Luca, please tell me no one else saw this." I gaped.

Hoot. Hoot. Shake head from side to side. Luca really wanted me to understand him this time.

"Okay. In that case, if anyone asks then you was delivering mail for me. And they were fighting each other." I held out the letter for Luca to take. Luca took the parchment in his beak, and flew away like the devil was on his tail feathers. Really, I wasn't going to do anything to him.

My letter was very clear and to the point. I only wrote three sentences: "Dear family, I have grown a set of wings these last days. Just giving you a heads up. So don't freak out when I get home later." That should be good enough. They would think that I was just joking, and when I come home I can say 'I told you already'. Hahaha, Davis you are brilliant. I mentally gave myself a compliment and turn to go back to the dungeons.

Surprisingly Snape was on the stairs as I made my way back down.

"Mr. Johnson." He stopped me from walking past him.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid I have to cancel all lesson plans we had for the summer." Snape said as he led me back down to the dungeons.

"What?! Why?!" Seriously?! I was looking forward to catching you naked again! Naked and more if I had my way. I screamed the last part in my head.

"The reason is none of your concern. Our lessons can surly wait until term start again in the fall." Snape gave me a strange look. Why was he looking at me like that? And is that a blush?! It was barely there, but it was there none the less. Did I say the last part out loud? No, I was sure I didn't. Wait. Shit! Legilimency! He saw it in my mind, I felt his magic against my mind just now! Shit! If there was a crack on the ground I would happily crawl into it.

"But what about the other thing? I don't want to be stuck in this human-dragon hybrid form forever!" I tried to change my train of thoughts.

"You and I both know there is little I can help you with. I have no more knowledge than you do on this new problem of yours." We stopped in front of his office door. "The only thing I can tell you is to practice. All other known cases of wizards awakening their creature blood was controlled eventually."

"Yeah, but I can't use magic in the summer, how am I going to go outside?" I asked as he stepped into the door.

"Then stay inside." Snape shut the door in my face.

"Oh, no you didn't." I felt my eyelids twitch for a second. "Visssor, pleassssse open that door."

And sure enough the door swung open.

"Mr. Johnson!" Snape was flipping through a cupboard in the far side of his office.

"You haven't answered my why you are canceling on the summer." I took up my usual chair in front of his desk, putting my feet up on the next chair like so many times before. I was still embarrassed about the legilimency incident; I just didn't want to show it.

"Have you been listening to a word I said?!" Snape sneered. "The reason is not of your concern!"

"Just like last time?" I reminded him of the time we argued in the Ministry.

Snape breathed deeply once and seemed to have decided upon something.

"Mr. Johnson, there will be an unwelcome guest in my house for the summer. A guest sent by the dark lord. One you should hope to never meet, for he is the single most disgusting creature I have ever lad eyes on." Snape delivered his little speech with a health dose of poison on his tongue.

"So I can't come by at all?" I asked. Wheels were spinning in my head, trying to come up with something useful.

"No. You, Mr. Johnson, should stay far away from London." Snape answered.

"Well, then you can come to my house. We will stay in my room." I blurred out before I realized what I was saying. Fuck! I totally didn't mean it that way!

"..." Snape kicked me out of his office, and I was staring at a closed door for the second time that day.

"WAS THAT A YES OR A NO?!"

* * *

><p>AN: Not too much action, I know. Promise the good part is coming. I have plans for Davis and Snape's summer. Review if ya liked it:)

A/N2: And do I need to do disclaimers for every chapter or just once at the beginning of the story?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for being late guys. I had a paper to write this weekend.

* * *

><p>"Stop doing that!" I was flying over the school grounds. Flying with my new wings! And the twins were throwing rocks at me with their magic.<p>

"We are helping you!" They shouted. "You need to learn how to doudge things when you fly, what if you crush into a building or something?"

"I'm pretty sure building don't chase after flying objects!" I answered. We have been practicing for the whold day. At first both Snape and Dumbledore were here. They wanted to make sure I didn't drop out of the sky and put on some charms around me so no one else saw. But after a few dozen face-plants and fallig on my ass, flying really isn't too bad. My shoulders and back were sore, but I was way too excited to stop.

Snape made me transform into the dragon and back for the first hour. He believed if I tried it again my wings would retract. I did what he wanted me to do, but the wings were stubborn. They stayed every time. My creepy second pair of eyelids went away although I quickly brought them back when I started flying. They were there for a purpose. The extra layer protected my eyes form the wind.

Dumbledore and Snape left when the twins arrived with a box full of equipment. Apparently they think learning how to fly for the first was as easy as quiditch practice. The set up all sorts of things from sniches to beaters. I could have sworn I was about to die from exultation.

"Do you want to stop now? Dinner is starting in a few minutes." Fred and George asked.

"Yeah, let's go back." I haven't even packed my things yet. With everything that went on, I haven't had the time.

We made our way back inside. I sat down next to Blaise, taking care to move my wings so that no one bumped into them.

"Davis, would like to join me over the summer at the manor in France for a week? I'm inviting Draco, Pansy, Millicent, and Tracy." Blaise asked.

"I would love to, owl me the details." I said. "Blaise, I can't help but realize that you have invited quite the number of girls." I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"Merllin, I grew up with them!" Blaise rolled his eyes. Everyone in Slytherin knew Blaise was a playboy. He admitted to going through a third of the female population in Slytherin fifth year. He was more experianced than I was and he was a year younger

We finished out dinner soon and headed down to the dungeons. Suddenly Draco Malfoy pulled us aside. He checked that no one was around and started to lead us to an empty room.

"Johnson. Blaise. You are being watched." He said after sealing off the room.

"What?! By who?" Blaise asked.

"The seven years. Most of them are about to be recruited, they want to keep an eye on us." Malfoy answered looking nervous.

"So?" I chose an armchair to make myself comfortable in.

"SO?!" Malfoy stared at me, "So you need to watch out! You're different! They don't like you! No matter who's side you're on!"

"I know, Malfoy. That's why I have nothing to worry about. None of them want to piss off a potential ally and none of them want me to be recruited. They know I'm better than them all, I'll surpass them. So they will watch me like a hawk and do nothing." I explained to them.

Over the last few months it has became clear that Malfoy wasn't all that interested in the dark lord. The reason was Malfoy, much to my surprise, fancied Harry Potter. I was curious about Malfoy's reaction every time he saw Potter. So I asked him about it, and glanced at his thoughts without him realizing. Apparently, Malfoy liked Potter. Potter didn't return the feeling. So now Malfoy is trying to corner Potter at every turn.

It reminded me of how little boys bully the little girls they like so that the little girls would pay attention to them. It was kind of cute.

"Well, you certainly have it easy." Malfoy said with envy. "Blaise and I aren't that lucky."

"..." You don't know the half of it, Malfoy. I thought in my head. And when did we become close enough for you to trust me with all this?

"Have HE approached you?" Blaise asked.

"...No, but HE will. Now that my father is..." Malfoy didn't need to finish the sentence. We all know the dark lord wouldn't be too happy with how things turned out in the ministry. Lucius Malfoy was caught and sent to Azkaban. But with the dementors gone, Azkaban is really just a tiny uncomfortable island out in the middle of nowhere.

"Just go with the flow, Malfoy. It works every time." I remembered the many times I have found myself in a tight spot. And it did work out for me.

"I can't _just go with the flow_! I might end up dead!" Malfoy through himself down on a sofa.

"Not if you're careful." I thought about it a bit more and decided to share my thoughts. "Think about it, you are fifteen years old. You're a student. You're away at Hogwarts for most of the year. You don't have any power politically or economically speaking. As long as your father is still alive and around, you don't have too much to worry about. If the dark lord has got a drop of sense in his bald head than he wouldn't be too hard on you. You are the only heir to the Malfoy family and fortune, which he needs. You have social influence in the younger generations, which he wants. And you are one of the most promising wizards in your year. The dark lord wouldn't want to drive you away." I had no idea how wrong I was at the time. I based my reasoning on logic. Voldy-daddy had no logic.

"... I hope you're right." Malfoy said, calming down a little.

"What about me?" Blaise asked from the other side of the sofa.

"What about you?" I asked back

"Oh, come on! Tell me what you think about HIS plans for me." Blaise leaned in closer.

"I wasn't awear HE had any plans for you, Blaise." I rolled my eyes. "You and your mother have no relations to the dark lord and his followers. Well, other then that one husband your mother used to have. But anyways, the others are only watching you because you happen to be our friend and a decent pureblood wizard."

"...Oh." Blaise blinked his eyes and made a face as if he was confused. "Wait, how would you know that?"

"Learn Occlumency, Blaise. The students in this school are open books." I smirked.

Blaise and Malfoy both gaped at me. Was it that surprising? I knew for a fact that Snape and Dumbledore both use Legilimency regularly. So does the dark lord, but HE is a lot less discreet about it.

"When are you leaving tomorrow?" I asked, just to break the silence.

"At nine, the train leaves at nine." Blaise answered.

"I'll go with you, I haven't seen the train yet." That, and I have to find the twins before they leave. I still needed to set up a system with them so that I could get my share of the new store they were planing on opening before the summer ended.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Malfoy grabbed Blaise and we all headed back.

I stopped by Snape's office again, but decided not to bother him tonight. I had to pack my things anyway.

I was worried about Snape. If the dark lord placed someone in Snape's house then the only reason I can come up with is that HE was getting suspicious. That means I couldn't see him for the summer! Snape couldn't really come over to my house because I live so far away. But more importantly, I didn't want anyone linking my family to this mess.

Leaving the magical world until the war is over was starting to sound more and more inviting. But on the other hand, if Voldemort wins the war and starts to focus on finding me then I'm really in trouble.

All the thinking was making my head hurt. Why can't I be superman? That way I can just throw Voldemort into outer space and be done with it. At first I really didn't give a shit about what Voldemort did or who he was. I didn't even care that he was my biological father. I was just happy to know that William Morse wasn't my father. To me Voldemort wasn't _real_. He was the bad guy from a fairy tale. Something to look at and then forget about. But the more I was emerged in this culture the more I came to dislike Voldemort.

I didn't hate him. But... He was the reason why my life sucked. He was the reason why I couldn't get a good night of sleep because of these wings. He killed children for no apparent reason. And he was keeping me from Snape! However indirectly it might be.

I stayed up for most of the night packing and trying to come up with some way to see Snape for the summer. The options were rather limited.

* * *

><p>The next morning came too quickly. I was having a nice dream about Snape. A nice wet dream. One I did not want to wake from just yet. But the knocking on my door did not care about what I wanted.<p>

"What?!" I got off my my bed and ripped open the damned door in a pair of boxers.

"You should be gone by now, Mr. Johnson." Snape was outside the door. He raised an eyebrow after seeing my state of dress.

"What are you talking about?" I felt exposed, standing there in nothing but my underwear. Especially when I just had a _very enjoyable_ dream about the person standing in front of me.

"It's one in the afternoon. Why are you still here?" Snape leaned against the door frame.

"... I over slept." I rubbed at my hair, making it look messier than it already was. "Am I the only one left?"

"You, me, and the house elves." Snape answered. "It's my turn to close down the castle this year. I can't leave until the last student is gone."

"Right. Well, you can come in if you want. I'll go clean up." Stepping back, I let Snape in.

"Do hurry up, Mr. Johnson." Snape sat himself down in my chair.

I quickly cleaned myself up and got dressed in the bathroom. God damn it! The train already left, now I have to hunt down the twins some other way. Maybe I could just show up at their shop. It was bound to be a big deal, they were planing to open the shop in Diagon Alley.

Snape was still in my chair when I came back out, the only difference was Luca perched on the arm of the chair. How did he get here? That bird is a mystery.

"Interesting familiar you have." Snape said, " I didn't know phoenixes mated with other creatures."

"What are you talking about?" I blinked at him.

"Your familiar, Mr. Johnson. He is a hybrid. Have you never looked into your familiar's origins?" Snape looked at me like there was something wrong with me.

"Ah... no. I assumed it was normal here." I answered. So birds do cross breed, interesting. "Luca, you never told me you were a hybrid."

Hoot, hoot. Luca turned around and stocked his tail feathers up at me.

"Ok, so maybe I never asked. You don't have to be rude. At least not in front of people." I deadpanned. That bird is so infuriating sometimes.

"If you can kindly remove yourself from the school, Mr. Johnson. I think I have wasted enough time on your stupidity." Snape said in a bored tone.

"Alright. But how did you know Luca was a phoenix hybrid?" I asked as I grabbed the last of my things.

"He appeared in the room." Snape answered.

"Like Fawkes?" I was surprised, how did I spend months with Luca and never notice he burning into a room every now and then?

"Yes, but less... dramatic." Snape stood up from my chair. "Are you ready?"

I looked around the room, everything was packed. All of my dirty clothes were stuffed in my bag, no smelly socks lying around anywhere. My useless phone and charger were also in the bag. "Yes. I got everything."

"Than I shall see you in September." Snape stepped back and waited for me to use the portkey.

I was about to leave but a crazy idea came over me.

What if I kissed him? Right now. I should do that.

"Snape?" I asked.

"What now?"

I chose that time to press my lips into his. Snape's mouth was still open from his last sentence. My tongue slipped out for a millisecond and slid against the inside of his upper lip. Then I stepped back faster than lightning and activated the portkey. Better get out of there before Snape realize what was happening.

He tasted like some sort of herbal tea.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews please:)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: I should be working on my project. I really should be working on my project... but it's soooo boring! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter is J.K.R's.

* * *

><p>It had been a whole month of math, science, english, and history. None stop! I was going crazy! Ever since I came back home from Hogwarts, Bill and Mary had been shoving high school textbooks down my throat. I complained once.<p>

"I still expect you to go to college, how are you going to get in if you don't learn?" Bill brushed off my complaints.

Really? College? Why the fuck do I need college? I'm a wizard! I can... I can... I can't stay away from technology for the rest of my life, I'll die. I spent a whole day doing nothing but listen to music, watch movies and messing around on the internet after I first came back from Hogwarts. And Peter is having way too much fun watching me suffer. He was always playing with the two owls outside my window when ever I was reading a needlessly wordy history textbook. Or talking about his date with some girl. Or playing on his laptop. Fuck him!

I was sitting on my bed trying to comprehend the existence of calculus. Why did I need to learn calculus? I wasn't even in my junior year of high school yet.

Summer was becoming a drag. Most days I just stay in the house alternating between muggle school work, Hogwarts school work, and writing letters to the twins and Blaise. I thought about writing to Snape but I have been too much of a coward to go through with it.

Jess and Mary took me on their shopping trip one time to "get my stuff for next year". According to them I will grow during the school year and run out of fitting clothes by the time Christmas came around. In my defense, I don't grow like reeds.

Speaking of which. My family had taken the whole Davis-isn't-completely-human situation pretty nicely. When I first came back home with a set of monster wings, Peter pointed and asked me if he could get some too. After I explained the situation them, they just nodded and said okay. Peter wanted rides, and Jess was designing ways to make my cloth fit better with my wings. She didn't want me walking around with shredded clothe and a glamour all the time. Funny enough, I learned to retract the wings after a week. The wish for a good night sleep finally over powered the stubborn wings. Transforming was getting easier by the day.

I was glad that the government here didn't monitor underage magic. Other wise I wouldn't be able to go out side and practice.

"Honey, there was an owl here for you." Mary said after knocking on my door.

"Yeah! Be right there!" It must be Blaise. He said he would write to me about the party in France. I ran down the stairs and untied the letter from Blaise's owl.

"Davis, is that your new boyfriend?" Peter said as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I answered and took a handful cookies off his plate.

"Hey!" Peter was hugging his plate of cookies protectively as if I would grab another handful again.

"Oh, it's from Blaise. Remember I told you guys I was going to my friend's party in France for a while? This is it. I'm leaving tonight." I was ready to get away from all this studying. Lessons with Snape was one thing, this was completely different. This was boring, and half of it will be useless after ten years.

"Tonight? How are you going to get there?" Mary asked.

"I'll fly." I joked.

"What?! No! you can't fly to France!" Mary thought I was serious.

"I was joking. I'll get there by protkey." I held up the small button that arrived with the letter.

"Oh. I thought you were serious." Mary said, "How long are you going to stay?"

"Depends, I was planning to stay for a week." I answered.

"A week? Isn't that a little too long?"

"Nope. Blaise has a big ass house and I plan on robbing him blind." I winked at Marry, making sure she knew this time that I was joking.

"Make sure you get the jewelry." Peter added after he finished all his cookies.

"Sure, I will get a gold pocket watch for you." We smirked at each other.

"Boys, would go get the groceries for me?" Mary asked, deciding that she had enough of us.

"Us?" Did she really trust us with the car and groceries?

"Yes, the two of you have lazed around the house all day. Go do something useful." Mary handed me a list of things she wanted and proceeded to push us out the door.

Peter and I walked to the store and we spent an hour rounding up all the things Mary wanted. We loaded the cart with junk foods, sweets, soda, and a lot of pudding.

"You know mom's going to yell at us for buying this stuff." Peter said as we each took a few bags and started to walk back.

"Yeah, well, too bad. At least we got everything on the list." I answered.

"This is why I love you." Peter laughed.

We were half way back to the house when Jack Patterson and Steven Jordan speed by us on their dirt bikes. Patterson and Jordan were in my high school and lived just down the street. They were two buffoons that think they can keep annoying me when they like.

"Look who it is! It's the fag and his boyfriend!" Patterson said. And the two of them burst into laughter at their own joke. I felt bad for them sometimes. Them and their poor IQ.

"All yours." Peter said to me. He was used to these two coming up to me. It always ended with me insulting them to the point where they run off and leave me alone for a few days. And then the process would start all over again.

"What's wrong?" Jordan joined in. "Is your boyfriend not sticking up for you? Poor faggot is all alone!"

"I understand that you were born with limited intelligence. But please. At least use a different word this time. You are boring me." I sighed. They always came up with the same jab. Fag, faggot, gay freak, girl. I have strange urges to help them out sometimes.

"What did you say, fag?!" Peterson puffed out his chest and flared his nostrils. "You want to say that to our face?!"

"I believe I just did." I felt like doing a face-palm.

"Well, no body cares! And you are a gay freak, why don't you go and fuck yourself and your boyfriend over there?!" Jordan sneered at Peter. "Or let him fuck you. I bet you like it up the ass. I bet you scream like a bitch!"

"Stop inflecting your stupidity on the world. Peter here, is my brother. And he has lost brain cells for having to listen to you." I dead panned. "So please, kindly remove yourself from our presence. But if you are so curious about gay sex then you should look to your right, I'm sure your long time partner would gladly help you with any fantasies you have."

"Well, gentlemen, if that is all, you should be on your way. Have a good day." Peter nodded and smiled at Jordan and Patterson before walking off with me.

"I feel bad for you sometimes. Having to put up with these two. You sure you don't want to tell someone about them? This is harassment." Peter asked after we were out of hearing range.

"Nope. They are quite entertaining." I smirked. " Especially now that I can use magic."

"What did you do?" Peter gave me a side ways look.

"Hmmm, they will be masturbating in public in roughly ten minutes." I smiled at Peter innocently.

"You made them... " Peter gaped at me.

"Yeap."

"Remind me next time not to piss you off."

* * *

><p>Summer hasn't been this bad for Severus in a while. Not sence his father, Tobias, was still alive. The rat Pettigrew lingered around his house like a pest. Constantly complaining about one thing or another. He was sent by the dark lord to spy on him, but Pettigrew couldn't spy on a dead animal if his life depended on it. On top of Pettigrew's stay at Spinner's End, Severus now have to pretend to recruit Davis. The dark lord was intrigued after the things he heard from the new Slytherin recruits. They didn't know who Davis is. They didn't know his significance. But the dark lord knew exactly who Davis Johnson is and he has taken an interest.<p>

The dark lord wanted Severus to convince Davis to join the Death Eaters, even promised a higher position as his heir. Voldemort didn't like the fact that his own son was not siding with him. Severus knew the dark lord only wanted Davis as a prize. Almost like the way some people always had to have the last word when they fight; this was how the dark lord is having the last word with Hanna Black. She took the dark lord's son away. The dark lord wanted him back. Davis himself, didn't matter. It was the idea of a Davis Johnson that Voldemort wanted. Not the boy himself. Only what he represented. And in this case, a one up on the infuriating woman who bore him a son.

This is all good and fine, but now Severus was placed in yet another tight spot. Keeping Davis's family a secrete was hard enough, now he has to make out as if he was trying to convince Davis to join the Dark Lord when there was absolutely no chance. Davis was less than impressed with the dark lord's methods. He didn't see himself as a pure-blooded wizard. Davis saw himself as an everyday teenager. With a muggle family no less.

And then there was the kiss. Always the kiss. No matter what Severus was thinking about his thoughts always returned to the kiss. After the kiss Severus was left in a state of shock. Davis was a beautiful boy. His raven hair contrasted nicely with his pale skin and lean frame. But Severus was by no meaning of the word handsome. So why was a teenage boy, a beautiful teenage boy kissing him. There were ample amount of candidates to choose from in Hogwarts, all of whom would gladly give Davis anything he wanted.

Severus had always known Davis was mildly attracted to him. He saw it in his eyes. The way Davis glanced at him when he thought he wasn't looking. The things Davis used to think before he could control his Occlumency. But Severus had always thought it would pass. Nothing of concern. For surely, Davis was just curious. Curious enough to kiss him and flee?

Severus wished he could say that he held no similar feelings for Davis by he couldn't. Ever since the ministry incident, Severus has been thinking about Davis. Almost loosing him made Severus appreciate him all he more. He hasn't thought of Davis in a sexual way before, but now. Now he felt guilty, even if it was Davis who kissed him. He felt like he betrayed Lily, like he was corrupting a young soul, a seventeen year old boy. His own student no less. When the lights went out but sleep would not take him, Severus found his mind going to forbidden places.

"Severus can't we get a house elf?" Pettigrew asked from his spot near the stairs. Successfully breaking Severus from his thoughts.

"No, wormtail. If you need something done around the house then I suggest you do it yourself." Severus was about to give the rat another dressing down when the someone knocked on the door. He got up from his armchair and cautiously opened the door to reveal Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy.

"May we come in?" Narcissa asked.

"You should know that wormtail is here." Severus warned before he let the two woman in.

"We shouldn't be here! The Dark Lord told you not to tell anyone else!" Bellatrix hissed. Narcissa was nervous, and Bellatrix's nagging was not helping.

"Wormtail. Go bring us some drinks." Severus settled down in his armchair again.

"I'm not your man servant! You can get your drinks by magic!" Pettigrew said back.

"Did the Dark Lord not send you here to assist me? Now go serve our drinks." Severus hardly even glanced at the poor excuse of a man, but the warning in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

Narcissa sat down on the sofa after a gesture from Severus, but Bellatrix stayed standing behind her sister looking around the house with suspicion. Pettigrew quickly brought out the drinks and tried to listen in on the conversation, only to have Severus send him scrambling away.

"Severus, I need your help." Narcissa held her drink in a death grip. "I know I'm not supposed to tell you about this, but..."

"Narcissa, if the dark lord has told you not to tell, then you should not tell." Severus drawled out, spinning his drink in the wine glass.

"See, Cissa! He doesn't want to help you." Bellatrix hissed from her spot. "You shouldn't be saying anything, especially not in present company!"

"'Present company'?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting something, Bellatrix?"

"Yes! You are not trust worthy!" Bellatrix hissed again.

"Are you questioning the Dark Lord's choices?" Severus leaned back into his armchair as if making himself comfortable. "I'm sure he would be delighted to here that."

"No! I think he was mislead!" Bellatrix said loudly.

"By me? You think I can fool the Dark Lord? The most powerful wizard alive?" Severus was thoroughly enjoying himself. "Are you saying that you can see more clearly than our Lord? That you can know what he doesn't?"

She stood there not knowing how to reply to such a serious accusation.

"You joined Dumbledore! Where were you when the Dark Lord fall?! Where you when we all returned?! Where were you when we were at the Ministry?!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Of cause I joined Dumbledore. I'm a spy, Bellatrix." Severus said in an even tone. "I was exactly where I was told to be. I spend the last sixteen years gathering information for the Dark Lord while you and the rest of them sat in a cell wasting away. I'm sure the Dark Lord appreciate the gesture. But I was more useful. And I was at the ministry. You were too... preoccupied to notice."

"And Hanna's spawn? Why haven't you brought him to the Dark Lord yet?! You know HE wants him!"

"My orders were to watch him and convert him to our ways. Not tie him up and drag him off. The boy is quite smart, he is the Dark Lord's after all."

"He was never meant to be anything other than a body for our Lord! He didn't even fulfill his purpose! This is all Hanna's fault. The Dark Lord choose that bitch over me!"

"Bellatrix, I do not care who the Dark Lord choose. It has nothing to do with my orders." Severus replied coldly.

She pondered that for a minute, trying to come up with a comeback.

But Narcissa cut her off, taking the opportunity to bring them back on topic.

"Severus, please you have to help me. It's Draco." She pleaded.

"Cissa!" Bellatrix hissed again.

"You are fortunate that I happen to know of the plan, Narcissa. Other wise you would be guilty of treachery." Severus slipped on his drink as Bellatrix went on another rant.

"Then you must help him! Please!" Narcissa leaned forward on the sofa. "He cannot do this on his own. He will die."

Severus showed no sign of being moved by her pleading.

"Severus, you have always been his favorite. He looks up to you, only you can help him. Draco is my only son, Severus. I don't want to lose him. He is only sixteen! He's just a boy!"

"Where is Draco now?" Severus asked. He understood a mother's need to protect her child, even if he had received none from his own mother.

"Away, with some friends." Narcissa sighed. "I gave him a week, Draco had been looking forward to the party for a while now. He needed some time to distract himself after the..."

She needed to say no more. Severus knew from his own experience that branding the dark mark onto ones arm was painful.

"Severus, please... I am begging you." Narcissa could control her tears no more and started to weep.

"I might be able to help Draco somewhat, but the burden is still on his shoulders."

"Yes! Yes, help him! Look after him. Oh Severus, thank you!"

"He's all talk, Cissa." Bellatrix peeped in. "If you will help him, then swear on it! Make the Unbreakable Vow!"

There was silence in the room. Silence and Bellatrix's sickening smile.

"Take out your wand, Bellatrix."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it! Review please:) Suggestions welcomed!


	21. Chapter 21

Can't update for a week or two, sorry. I have too many tests and projects lately.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

A/N: I'm back!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Fred and George,<em>

_I'm glad to hear of your store's success, and I hope you are charging Ron extra for everything he buys. I can't stop by this summer, so just transfer my shares to my Gringotts account. I will visit you in the winter. Surprise me. _

_D._

* * *

><p><em>DJ,<em>

_Mate, you should have seen ickle ronniekins' face when we charged him double. Come to the store sometime, you never know when you will be needing one of our glorious inventions. _

_F. and G._

_P.S. Surprise you? Challenge accepted._

* * *

><p>"Alright, be careful with those, honey." Mary said as she handed me a huge box full of sweets and all kinds of bakery and pastries.<p>

"Yeah, I will." I took the box in my hands.

"See you next week!" Bill, Mary, and Peter all said their goodbyes.

Mary bought all kinds of pastries for me when she heard that there was only a small variety in the wizard world. Peter was horrified when he heard there were no fig rolls, no pop tarts, no cannolis, and no donuts.

I arrived at Blaise's house in the dead of night, completely forgot about the time difference. what was eight pm in New York was probably one in the morning in France. I stood there in the large fancy and dark sitting room with a box of pastries in one hand and a bag of shrunken cloth in the other, wondering if a house elf was going to come and get me.

As if the house elves can read minds; there was suddenly a small creature dressed in a gray pillow case in front of me. He or she, I couldn't tell, bowed deeply then looked up at me with big watery eyes.

"If master Johnson sir would follow Tito to the guest room to rest for the night. Master Zabini greet master Johnson sir in the morning, sir." The little house elf twisted it's pillowcase nervously and led me to out of the door.

We walked down the hall and into a grand room, lit with magical candles. The guest room was well designed in dark neutral colors and everything a guest room needed. There was a fire-place, a book self, some small trinkets here and there, a bed, a muggle oil painting, and a spectacular view of the gardens outside.

"Thank you Tito." I said as I dropped my bag of clothes on the bed. It was one of those old, four-poster beds with drapes, silky sheets and extra pillows.

"Do master Johnson sir need Tito to do anything else?" The elf beamed at me after hearing my thank you.

"Yes, in fact, can you take these pastries and keep them safe? Preferably somewhere cool. And make sure you don't juggle the box." I handed Tito the box of pastries.

"Yes master Johnson sir! Tito will keep pastries safe sir. Master Johnson sir call Tito any time he needs Tito!"

"Ok." I smiled at the little house elf. I sill didn't know if it's a he or a she.

Tito disappeared with the pastry box and I was left with nothing to do. Suddenly there was a small flame by the open window and Luca flew in landing on the window sill.

Hoot. Hoot.

"Oh silly, you didn't have to follow me." I went to the window seat and pet his feathers for a while. Last year I was still worrying about going to high school, and that cute guy in my computer science class who was straighter than a ruler. None of it seemed very important, now that I had Voldemort and Snape to worry about.

Voldemort may have been a bit crazy but he was by no means stupid. It was only a matter of time before he came after me. So far, I stayed under the radar because he was busy with other things, other more important things. Because why would he try to find his long-lost experiment of a son instead of concurring the world? Fucking asshole with his ugly face. And what was up with his face anyways? I knew he didn't look like that before; in fact he looked like the darker version of prince charming before his fall from grace all those years ago. Was it because of the ritual Harry talked about? God damn this. There was a mad man after my hide and all I could think about was his ugly face. Snape would be real proud of me.

I came back to reality after Luca hooted and flew off again. The mid summer heat had cooled down by now. And the window seat was furnished with ample amount of pillows and soft blankets. I eventually fall asleep there and woke up the next morning to Blaise and Malfoy poking me in the face.

"Get up, beautiful." Blaise joked, "come on, the girls are already down at the breakfast table."

To be truthful, I didn't really know the girls that well. They were the kind of friends you hang out with in school but didn't contact after you get home.

"Are there any coffee in this house?" I squinted at the two of them.

"Yes, now get up." Malfoy said, he looked a bit absent-minded. "You're the only one still sleeping. Are all Americans as lazy as you are?"

"... I hope not Draco." I rubbed my eyes to drive away the sleepiness. When did Malfoy and I become close enough for him to joke around with me like this? Was it because our little heart to heart the day before Hogwarts let out for the summer?

We went down to the dinning hall and greeted the girls. Pansy was wearing a cute little blue dress. Tracy was in form-fitting pants and a lose tank-top. Millicent was wearing... a Hawaiian shirt.

Mrs. Zabini also made an appearance at breakfast. She was dressed in a sexy black and green dress, completed with an air of superiority. She was every straight man's wet dream. After breakfast she announced that she was going to spend the next few days with her current suitor and we have the house to ourselves. She put Tito in charge, and told us not to make too much trouble.

Poor Tito. He'll have to clean up after six teenagers for a week.

"We're free!" Blaise exclaimed after waving goodbye to his mother in the fire-place. The look of excitement on his face meant there was at least something illegal in our near future. Even the girls were looking at Blaise skeptically.

"I have something to tell you." Malfoy spoke up for the first time, cutting off Blaise's excited chatter. There was clearly something bothering him.

He looked down at his hands for a while as if he didn't know how to start.

"You know what happened at the ministry. Before I came here at the beginning of the week, I joined you know who."

"What?!" Pansy screeched. "Why would you do that?!"

"I didn't want to either!" Malfoy defended himself. "I didn't have a choice!"

"Are you playing a joke?" Blaise asked quietly, all traces of a good mood were gone.

"No." Malfoy lifted his shirt sleeve and revealed the mark.

It was the same as Snape's mark. A skull and a snake. How dull. Why would Voldemort recruit an underage wizard. Draco would be a useful addition once he graduated from Hogwarts. But not now, when he is still stuck in school. What if someone found out?

"I'm telling you now because I need you to play ignorance later." Malfoy continued. "Mother said I'll have to show Crab and Goyle on the train, and make a big deal out of it to show the others. I just wanted you to know first."

"We understand." Millicent spoke up. She was eyeing the mark nervously as if the snake would jump up and bite her. Everyone had a look of fear mixed with understanding on their faces.

"Next week, when we go back to Hogwarts, I need you to act as if you didn't know _anything_." He looked down at his mark, shoulders shagged as if a great weight has fallen off him. No doubt Malfoy was worried that his friends would not accept him.

"Sure thing, mate." Blaise felt stunned but still more than happy to comply.

A long silence passed between us before Pansy spoke up. "We have to do something. We can't just wait around anymore. They will come after us eventually. By then, it will be either join or die." She was holding hands with Tracy and Millicent.

"There's not much we can do, is there?" Blaise looked over at Pansy.

"There has to be something!" Pansy argued.

"There is. You can join Dumbledore, but you'll probably die even faster that way. Or you can go off the grid, but that's hard to do with magic." I added my own two-cent. Didn't really help.

"Or we can form our own secret organization!" Millicent said.

"We'll have the ministry, the Dark Lord, AND Dumbledore chasing after us." Malfoy pointed out.

"I said SECRET!" Millicent pouted with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"And how are you going to keep it a secret? Besides, it's not going to change anything." Malfoy was visibly happier after Millicent's outburst.

"Can we not talk bout this now? We're supposed to be having fun?" Blaise stood up, "Who wants to play Quidditch?"

Millicent was the first to jump up. We spent the rest of the day playing Quidditch and generally doing nothing. Blaise, Tracy, and I teamed up against Draco, Pansy, and Millicent. Draco looked much better when he was on a broom.

By the time dinner rolled by we were starving. The pastries I brought was supposed to be desert but somehow we ate them before the actual meal. And despite the fact that Mrs. Zabini placed Tito in charge while she was away, the little house elf was unsuccessful in keeping any of us in line for the rest of the week.

We were not supposed to leave the grounds for longer than four hours; we went to Germany for a whole day via illegal portkey obtained months in advance by Tito himself on orders from Blaise. We were not supposed to use magic outside the house; we went out to muggle Paris and played pranks on passing pedestrians while enjoying ice-coffees from an up scale and overpriced café. We were defiantly not supposed to spend a grand total of twelve thousand eight hundred and five galleons. But that was no big deal because I didn't spend a penny, besides, they all have rich parents. Now that I think about it, most of the money went to the girls new lockets. Pansy, Millicent, and Tracy each brought a fancy goblin made locket with slytherin colors and protective ruins. Three thousand galleons each.

...at least the lockets are practical.

"What do we do tomorrow?!" asked Millicent after we came back from muggle Paris.

"We're going home tomorrow. Remember Hogwarts?" Tracy deadpanned.

"Oh, I forgot." Millicent said.

"Well, I'm going back tonight." I told them as I started getting ready.

"What? Why?" Millicent asked.

"Because I live on the other side of the ocean." I answered with a wink.

"We'll see you in the Welcoming Fest then." Said Draco, "I wish this week would never end."

"Ah, yes. Don't we all, but that's not going to happen is it?" I said to Draco as I summoned my things, "And I'm taking the train this time. Save me a seat."

"Only if you bring more pastries." Blaise winked at me.

"I like the round ones with the holes in the middle!" Millicent placed her order.

"They're called donuts." I corrected.

"Get me something new. Something with chocolate in it." Pansy added.

"Me too." Tracy followed.

"Ok. Calm down children. I'll buy you more food. See you all on the train." My hands were up in the universal I-surrender sign as I activated the portkey.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it:) Reviews please!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

**A/N: So today, I went out side in the middle of winter to buy myself an ice-cream cone from McDonald's. I picked a table in the back corner and sat there to eat my ice-cream. A little girl walk by my table with her mom. The kid tagged on her mom's coat and said, "mommy, mommy, I want ice-cream too!" And the mom was like "But honey, it's winter. You can't eat ice-cream in winter. Don't learn from bad people." The little girl started to cry and the mom was trying to calm her down. Didn't work. The little girl was still crying for ice-cream while she stared at my half eaten cone. Her mom glared at me and tried to move the girl away, all the while saying that eating ice-cream in winter was bad and will get her sick. That didn't really work either. So I quickly finished my cone in front of them, stood up, and said, "When you grow up and make your own money you can buy a whole ice-cream factory and eat all the ice-cream you want." ...And then I walked away feeling awkward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

* * *

><p>I arrived at Platform nine and three-quarters at the very last minute. Time difference was a pain in the ass. If not for Mary's excellent mothering skills I wouldn't have made it at all. Mary shook me out of bed at five thirty in the morning and said that I was going to be late. Sleepy as I was, I had no idea what she was talking about. After that it was a mad scramble to get all of my things together.<p>

Although, it seemed like I wasn't the only one running late. As I was loading my things on the train I saw Potter doing the same thing a few carts down. The two of us jumped on just as the train was starting to leave. Shouldering my backpack, I started to drag my trunk and guitar toward the Slytherin compartments. The train was more crowded than I thought. There were students everywhere.

"Hey, Davis!" Potter came up from behind me. "Do you want to find a compartment together?"

"Potter." I turned around to face him. "How was your summer?"

"Great! I was at the Burrow most of the time." Potter said cheerfully. "We went to Fred and George's joke shop. They are doing really well. Half the alley was closed down but their shop was always crowded."

"Good." I smirked. "That means I have plenty of shares to collect."

"Let's go find somewhere to sit." Potter started to walk in front of me. I noticed there were people staring at us. Must be because of the ministry incident.

"Potter, I can't." I said as I followed him. "I told Blaise to save me a seat."

"Oh, right." Potter looked a bit dejected.

"By the way, where are your partners in crime?" I asked.

"Ron and Hermione have Perfects duties to do. They'll be back later." Potter answered as we walked, still looking for a compartment. As we made our way along the train I noticed the students getting more and more interested in Harry. There were people sticking their heads out to catch a look at us. People whispering after we pass by. And people openly, shamelessly pointing.

"What's up with them?" I couldn't help but ask. "Is this about the ministry?"

"Yeah, you're the only one that didn't get any publicity. Smart move, disguising your self." Potter said with a bit of envy. "Have you been reading the papers?"

"That's why I'm the Slytherin and you're not. And no, Potter. I don't live here remember?" I rolled my eyes.

"Right."

"So what have the papers been saying?"

"That I'm the 'Chosen One' to defeat Voldemort." Potter sulked.

"... What do I even say to that?" I almost burst out laughing.

"That's what I've felt." Potter replied.

We came across Neville and Luna on our quest of finding an empty compartment. I decided to leave them to the impossible task and left in search for the Slytherins. They were at the front of the train. Blaise, Draco, Millicent, and Pansy were sitting opposite of Crabbe, Goyle and Tracy. The girls were making small talk, gossiping, and giggling. Blaise was reading a book. Draco was staring out of the window. And Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces.

"Hey there." I knocked on the door with a goofy smile and held up a large box of pastries. "Do I get to sit?"

"Donuts!" Millicent winched the sliding door open and snatched the box out of my hands.

"Missed you too." I rolled my eyes as they dived into the food. Crabbe and Goyle tried to reach for the box but was chased off by Pansy. I have to say Crabbe and Goyle were a bit lacking in the intelligence area.

I lifted my trunk and backpack up on the luggage rack and was about to place my guitar with the rest of my stuff when Malfoy interrupted me.

"What is that?" He pointed his chin.

"It's a guitar, of cause." I looked between Malfoy and my guitar. "Have you never seen a guitar before?"

"No. What does it do? It looks like some kind of instrument." Malfoy looked curiously at the guitar. "May I touch it?"

"Yeah, sure." I handed it over to him. "And yes, it's an instrument."

"I have never seen one like this before. How is it played?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, basically you just pluck the strings with one hand and press down on the frets with the other." I grabbed my guitar and showed him by playing a simple melody. My guitar was a bit out of tune. "Just out of curiosity, what kinds of instruments do we have in the wizarding world?" Tuning a guitar by ear was hard; I only just got the hang of it after two years of playing.

"Piano, violin, cello, harp, flute, drum, and some other things." Malfoy answered.

"How do you have all of that but miss out on the guitar?" It made no sense. We were interrupted from our conversation by a knock at the compartment door.

"Excuse me." A cute second year Slytherin came in. "I'm here to deliver these to Mr. Johnson and Mr. Zabini." He held up two identical scrolls and looked a bit nervous.

"Thank you. I'll take those." I smiled at the kid and winked. After I held the scrolls in my hand the second year ran off.

"What is it?" Blaise asked as he stuffed pop tart in his mouth.

I opened the scroll with my name on it.

"Invitation from Professor Slughorn to join him for lunch." I replied as I read through the writing. "Who's Slughorn?"

"Slughorn is back?" Malfoy had a weird look on his face as he said to us.

"You know him?" I raised an eyebrow as I handed Blaise his invitation. The scroll was made of a fine parchment tied with a slytherin green ribbon with fancy letters. It was made to appeal to any upstanding Slytherin student.

"He was the potions professor when my father was still in Hogwarts." Malfoy answered. "He's not much younger than Dumbledore. Last I heard, he retired the same year Professor Snape took up Potions and Head of House."

"Does that mean Snape finally got the DADA job?" I joked.

"Maybe. Merlin knows we need a decent DADA professor." Blaise said as he opened his own invitation. "Well, let's go see what he wants." Blaise rolled the parchment back up and headed out. I decided to take my guitar with me on the last second. I did not trust Crabbe and Goyle in close proximity with my guitar. They have been eyeing it since I first came in. It took me a whole month to convince Bill to buy it for me; I will not have Crabbe and Goyle running their hands all over my baby.

As it turned out, we were not the only ones Slughorn invited. There were three other students already sitting around a table at the center of the enlarged compartment. Ginny Weasley was sitting between two other boys. Blaise and I were the only ones from Slytherin it seemed.

"Hello, my boys!" A balding man wearing a graduation cap and a round belly greeted us warmly. "You must be Mr. Johnson and Mr. Zabini."

"Yes sir, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. My mother has mentioned you to me before." Blaise put on his polite face and shook hands with the new professor.

"I'm Davis Johnson. Nice to meet you Professor." I followed Blaise's example and shook hands with Slughorn.

"Mr. Johnson! First transfer student in centuries!" Slughorn was sizing me up and down. "You must be an outstanding wizard, Mr. Johnson!"

"Oh, I'm just alright sir. But still a bit better than them all." I joked.

"And he's prettier." Blaise elbowed me playfully.

Slughorn laughed at the two of us and told us to take a seat. "How is your mother Blaise?"

"She's very well, sir. I will tell her you asked." Blaise was back to prim and proper mode.

We were then introduced to the others in the compartment. Ginny Weasley I already know from the D.A. The other two boys were Cormac McLaggen and Marcus Belby. Apparently McLaggen's uncle was a big time politician, and Belby's uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion. It was a round-up of students with important family members or status. Except Ginny Weasley of cause; she was there because Slughorn like one of her spells.

My guess was further supported when Potter came in with Longbottom on his heels. Potter, it seemed, already knew Slughorn. The group had an in-depth discussion about the Daily Prophet and it's ability to report the truth. Potter, Longbottom, and Weasley had to explain to Slughorn that they didn't hear any prophecy about Potter as the 'Chosen One'.

Slughorn was clearly disappointed, and still skeptical.

"Davis was there too!" Potter pointed out. Now everyone was staring at me.

"Ah... Potter, are you crazy?" I asked. Blaise gave me the you-are-in-big-trouble look.

"What? But you were there! I saw you!" Potter continued to run his big mouth.

"Were you, dare boy?!" Slughorn's interest was back on me. "How come you weren't in the papers?!"

"You just had to drag me into this, right Potter?" Great, just great. Thanks a lot for nothing.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize..." Potter rubbed at the back of his head looking uncomfortable.

Blaise crossed his arms and put on an ice-cold face. "Davis, you did what?"

"I'll explain later?"

Blaise just hummed.

Slughorn didn't take too well to being ignored. He cleared his throat loudly and asked me what I did at the ministry. I really didn't want to be known for this. It would be most counter-productive to have word of this circling back to Snape.

"Well, it was a mistake, sir. I wasn't supposed to be there at all. I just happened to stumble into that mess and had no choice but to stay around. You see, the floo network shut down after I got there. All I did was wait until the floo network was back up again."

"oh, but how in the world did you stay hidden?" Slughorn asked again.

"Quite easy, sir. I put an invisibility spell on myself and floated on the ceiling. I doubted anyone had the time to check if there was any invisible objects on the ceiling when they were in a fight." I was making it up as I went; sending out small waves of magic convincing them to ignore my issue.

The conversation moved to safer waters after that. We talked about this famous person or that famous person. What students Slughorn had in all his years of teaching. We were also invited to join the Slug club. Why would anyone name their club the Slug club was beyond me.

Blaise and Ginny Weasley had a little verbal dispute half way into the conversation about Potter's status; Blaise was clearly leading her on. I sat there for the rest of the 'lunch' and picked at my food, bored to death. Lightly drumming my fingers on the body of my guitar I started to zone out. But before I knew it, my guitar had attracted the attention of everyone in the compartment.

"What is that?" Belby asked.

"Ask Potter." I answered absent-minded.

"It's a guitar. A muggle musical instrument." Potter answered dutifully. "Why did you bring that here?"

"Because I didn't trust Crabbe and Goyle to leave it alone." I answered.

"Can you play something, dare boy?" Slughorn asked as he opened a drink and poured each of us a cup.

"Sure." What I really wanted to say was piss off, but instead I started to play an old song. Bring the guitar seemed like a bad idea now. Or at least I should have shrunken it, even when I didn't have a pocket.

Blaise and I headed back to our compartment after Slughorn let us leave. We didn't have much time left to change before the train arrived at Hogwarts. I quickly greeted Malfoy and the girls before throwing my school robe over my sweet pants and loose tank top.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with this thing?" Blaise was slamming the compartment door, trying to close it.

"Go easy on the door, man." I took a seat next to Millicent.

In his hurry to close the door, Blaise ended up tumbling into Goyle's lap. I had to admit, my thoughts went to a very innocent place involving Snape and I in the exact position that Blaise and Goyle was in.

"Merlin, Zabini! Get the fuck off me!" Goyle shoved Blaise to his seat and shut the door with a huff. I noticed something interesting, and it seemed like Blaise and Malfoy noticed too. A part of a shoe just appeared out of thin air and quickly disappeared. How odd. I thought, care to explain yourself Mr. Potter?

"So what did Slughorn want?" Malfoy asked.

"Nothing much, he was just trying to find some well-connected people to brush up his ego." Blaise made a face.

"Well, it took him long enough." said Malfoy. "Who else was there?"

"McLaggen from Gryffindor." I answered as I was putting my guitar up on the rack. "There was also Belby from Ravenclaw, Ginny Weasley, Longbottom, and Potter." My guitar hit something. Oh so you are on the luggage rack, Potter.

"He invited Longbottom?!" Malfoy snorted in one of the most obnoxious ways I've seen, "Whatever does he see in Longbottom?"

"Maybe because he was at the ministry." Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

"Right, because why wouldn't Slughorn want to take a good look at the 'Chosen One' and his useless friends." Malfoy sneered. I would never understand why he always behave like a brat when Potter was nearby. How will Potter ever begin to like Malfoy if this is how he present himself.

"Oh, who cares" I waved a hand in the air, "Slughorn isn't all that important anyways."

"He _does_ have good connections, Davis." Blaise explained.

"My father used to be somewhat of a favorite of his. Father said Slughorn was a good wizard in his days. Maybe he's going senile. Besides, he probably didn't know I'm on the train." Malfoy said while running a hand through his hair.

"I won't wait for an invitation Malfoy. Slughorn isn't interested in Death Eaters or even anyone related to Death Eaters."

"How would you know that?" Malfoy asked.

"Slughorn asked about Nott's father, he didn't look too pleased when he heard that Nott's father was caught at the ministry." Blaise answered, "And speaking about the ministry, Davis. What did Potter mean by 'Davis was there too'?" Blaise turned on me.

"Oh ...that, well... I ahh..."

"Spit it out."

"Ok! So I was kinda curious. You know? And well, I was just floating on the ceiling while they fought right under me." I was lying through my teeth. Sending out more waves of magic suggesting that they forget about this little detail involving me and the ministry.

"Right. You're still not off the hook, Davis." Blaise glared at me, "We'll talk about this later."

"Fuck you, Harry Potter. Fuck you." I slumped in my seat. Good thing Blaise had enough sense to not interrogate me in front of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, that's not important. I mean, I'll be doing more important things. Hogwarts just seems so pointless now." Malfoy said.

"What do you mean by that?" Pansy asked looking concerned. "Are you talking about HIM?"

"Yes I'm talking about HIM! Think about it. Is HE going to care about what I get on my N.E.W.T.s? No! No one cares about that after you get out of Hogwarts."

"Shut up Draco. You shouldn't be talking about these things here." I warned. Why was he talking like this, he knew Potter was in the compartment with us. At the rate he was going, Potter will never like him.

"It's true! Maybe HE doesn't care about how 'qualified' I am. Just as long as I'm suited for the job he wants done." Malfoy continued.

I raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything more. If he wanted to make things worse for himself and Potter, then I won't stop him. I've got my own problems to worry about. How to deal with Snape for one.

The train stopped with a jerk. I could see the students filling out of their compartments and onto the platform. Hagrid, the grounds keeper, was shouting for the first years. The little munchkins were all looking at Hagrid's huge frame in awe. I remembered my first encounter with the man when I stepped into the Leaky Cauldron to look for Jess. It seemed like centuries ago.

"You two coming?" Blaise called to me and Malfoy. The girls and Crabbe and Goyle were already on the Platform.

"Yeah, sorry, I zoned out." I quickly grabbed my things off the rack, making sure to hit Potter in the head in the process. He deserved it for ratting me out about the ministry in front of people. I knew for a fact that Dumbledore told him to keep it to himself.

"You go on, I'll catch up with you." Malfoy said as he slowly gathered his things.

I glanced back at the rack one last time. Maybe I should I just leave it to Malfoy and Potter. I mean, how much damage can they do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews please :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

A/N2: Sorry for not updating last week, I just had my left wisdom teeth pulled out. It hurts like a bitch.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Where's Potter?" I asked Malfoy as we were both stopped at the gate. Filtch was taking his sweet time ignoring us.<p>

"Still on the train. Probably going back to London by now." Malfoy said with a slightly sad look.

"You know, if you like him that much maybe you should try to be friends." I glanced away from Malfoy. The aurors were checking the school grounds, making sure nothing was wrong.

"Davis! I DON'T like Potter!" Malfoy proclaimed a little too loudly.

"Sure, whatever you say." I winked at him, "But I think Mr. Potter just over heard our conversation." I pointed behind Malfoy.

Malfoy whipped around to find Potter and Luna starring at him a few feet away. Potter was holding a bloody nose, and Luna was day-dreaming as usual. Both looked a little worse for wear for having to walk all the way to the castle.

"Hey there, Potter. You want me to fix that for you?" I asked gesturing to his bloody noise. He did look a bit funny while holding a bloody nose. Although I didn't think Potter, and Malfoy for that matter, would appreciate it if I burst out laughing at his pain.

"Yeah, that would be great." Potter said gratefully.

"Alright, here goes. _Episkey_." I pointed my wand at him. "Oh, it worked!" I exclaimed. Truth be told, I had never tried that spell before. Potter was my lab rat so to speak.

"Thanks! Wait... you didn't know if it would work?!" Potter looked at me with a what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you look.

"Don't be ridicules, Harry." I rolled my eyes. "Of cause I knew it would. Would I use it on you if I wasn't sure? Would I do that to you?" I totally would.

"...Ah... I guess not. Sorry. And thanks." Potter was still tenderly touching his nose. Poor kid, so trusting.

"We should get to the fest before the Nargles storm your head again Harry." Luna was wearing some kind of glasses and staring into space.

"Right well, see you around Davis." Potter left with Luna while giving Malfoy a dirty look, and two seconds later he tripped over a student's trunk.

Filtch was still poking through my things, apparently I had too much muggle inventions.

"What is this?" Filtch pointed to my guitar with a sneer on his face. "And what is this?" He pointed again to Malfoy's walking stick.

"It's a walking stick, you dim wit!" Malfoy turned away from staring after Potter and snapped at Filtch.

"And what would you need a walking stick for?" Filtch pressed on.

"It's alright. I'll take these two, Filtch." Snape's voice sneaked up behind me. He was so close; I could feel his breath brush the tip of my ear. "Care to join us Mr. Johnson?" Snape was moving away with Malfoy at his heels.

"I... Ah... Yeah." For the love of Merlin, I sounded like an idiot. All of my inappropriate feelings were stirring up a hurricane inside me. I have never felt this way towards anyone before. I was over joyed to simply hear his voice again.

Malfoy looked between Snape and I with a raised an eyebrow. No doubt he was wondering what the hell was going on between us. To be honest, I don't even know what was going on between us. We arrived at the great hall in awkward silence. Malfoy through me one last smirk and walked towards Blaise at the Slytherin table.

"Come to my office after the welcoming fest, Mr. Johnson." Snape looked down his nose at me with dark stormy eyes. He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "We have much to talk about, don't we?"

"... Maybe..." I swallowed down my nerves and took the offence. "Or maybe I can just show you."

"..." Snape strode up to the head table without saying anything more, although he did glare at me rather harshly.

No? Not good? I asked myself inside my head. Okay, so maybe that was a little too quick. Just a little. I thought as I watched Snape take a seat.

Making my way to Blaise and Malfoy, I glanced across the great hall at the Gryffindor table. The twins were not there. It's strange not seeing them laughing away at some joke. Potter on the other hand, was sitting next to his two loyal friends and Ginny Wealsey while holding a bloody napkin to his nose. Poor Potter. I guess the spell didn't work as well as I wanted it to. But then again, it was my first try.

At the end of the welcoming fest, Dumbledore declared Slughorn to be the new Potions Professor and Snape as the new DADA Professor.

"Finally! We have a decent DADA Professor." Blaise exclaimed as we walked down to the dungeons. "Do you think Professor Snape will last until we graduate?"

"Why won't he?" I asked absent-minded. A first year was walking in front of me, looking around in awe. The little boy was quickly joined by another, they were chatting in excited whispers and pointing at every other magnificent thing that litter the castle.

"Because the DADA position is cursed." Blaise said in a matter-of-fact tone. "No one has ever lasted longer than one year. Some even die on the job."

"Remember Quirrel?" Draco snorted. "He was our DADA professor during first year. I heard my father say that he was turned to dust."

"Lovely." I deadpanned. Why would Snape want a cursed job?

"And then there was Lockheart." Blaise continued. "He was second year, got himself locked up in St. Mungo's."

"Wonderful." I said as I watched the first years walk into the Bloody Baron. They turned three shades paler.

"And then there's Lupin. Nothing really happened to him, but he turned out to be a werewolf." Blaise continued.

"What's wrong with werewolves?" I knew that name. He was at the ministry as a member of the Order.

"Nothing if you asked me, but most people don't like them." Blaise shrugged a shoulder. "Well, more like hate them. You see, a lot of werewolves are followers of you-know-who. It paints a bad image."

We came close to the hall way where Snape's office was located and I paused.

"Right. Listen, I have to go report to Professor Snape about something. I'll see you after, or tomorrow at breakfast." I swallowed nervously again. I was doomed.

"See you tomorrow then, I'm going to bed." Malfoy and Blaise quickly disappeared around a corner.

Taking a deep breath; I knocked on the office door.

"Come in." Snape's deep voice called out. I pushed the door open with one hand while wiping the sweat off the other on my robes. Snape was sitting behind his desk as usual. His eyes were staring straight into mine. It felt like he could see right through me. Like I was going to fall into them.

"Mr. Johnson." Snape started with an even voice. "Explain yourself."

"...Ah... I don't know what you're talking about?" I sat down in my usual seat across from his desk with fake calmness. Perhaps I should just go for it; confess my love or some shit like that.

"Try harder."

"I was over come by strong temptation?" Technically that was true. Those lips were very tempting. Still are.

"..." Snape sighed and looked down at his hands. "You know that such actions are unacceptable." Snape said in a strict voice.

"Nice to see you again too. How was your summer?"

"Davis Johnson!"

"Oh, you liked the kiss too!" I exclaimed. "And don't bother saying other wise; I saw your pupils dilated! Besides why on earth is it unacceptable?"

"Because you are a student, Mr. Johnson! _My_ student!" Snape said in a hiss.

"So, you don't mind that I'm a guy?" I was cheering in side my head. Snape's first reaction was not disgust at the idea of being kissed by a guy, but the teacher-student relationship. I didn't have strong morals, never did, never will. And from all the time I've spent with Snape, it didn't look like he cared about morals that much either. "I wouldn't be your student for long. This is my last year. I'm a full grown adult according to the ministry."

"I... What? I don't care which gender you prefer..." Snape frowned.

"Can't you just give me a chance?" Damn it, I sounded pathetic even to my own ears. Come on, Davis. I thought in my head. Step up your game. "Snape, you like me too."

"... No. I don't..." Snape was lying. It was clear as day that he was. He didn't even bother covering it up with Occlumency. "You are young, Mr. Johnson. This ridicules fascination will pass."

"Fine. Maybe you don't like me all that much now. But you will." I challenged. I really didn't have much confidence behind my claim... _BUT_ I was a 'pretty-boy' and Snape is a grown man teaching in a boarding school full of children. He was bond to get lonely one of these days.

"You arrogant child. Have you thought that maybe I'm already in a relationship? Or that I might not be a homosexual?" Snape said in a strangely defeated tone.

"Of cause, but you don't have a ring, and that means you're still game. And you are definitely not straight, at least not completely." I pushed.

Snape sighed deeply. "Your attentions would be better suited elsewhere. I'm not in the right position in life to take on a lover. Leave." He really couldn't be more direct, but I guess I was being stubborn again. Bite me. There was just no way I would take no for an answer.

"'Right position in life'? Look, if it's Voldemort your worried about than don't. I can't hide from him for long. It would be better if I joined the Order or became a spy like you. At least that way I'm not a sitting duck, waiting for him to snatch me up. But before I go and do something really stupid, I'd like to love someone first. And frankly in all my seventeen years of life you're the only one I have any feelings for." I knew I sounded childish and demanding, but it was true. And if Snape didn't have any feelings for me then he would have hexed me off the face of planet earth a long time ago.

Snape didn't say anything for a long while. Long enough to make me nervous again, thinking that maybe I pushed a little too hard and crossed some invisible line. When he did start talking again I received the shock of my life. Never, in all the times I thought about how this conversation would end, did I guess anything remotely close to what Snape said next.

"The Dark Lord wanted me to coax you into joining him as his heir; I was instructed to kill you if you refuse his offer. I suppose I can try another way of achieving the same results. Dumbledore have already agreed that your best chance of surviving is to become a spy. If you chose to, we will engage in a relationship, but only until you are strong enough to stand on your own in the Dark Lord's inner circle. Know that there will be no guarantee for your survival if you do chose to participate."

"I'll take what I can get."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it. Please review:)


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

**A/N: Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>I went down to breakfast in a haze the next morning. Not quite sure if last night happened at all. As usual there were not many students in the great hall in the early hours. Although six was really not that early. The first years at least should know to get up to find their classes for the first time.<p>

I took a seat at the head of the Slytherin table and started eating. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Snape taking a seat near Dumbledore who was laughing away with the other Professors. How Dumbledore always find something to laugh about is a mystery. Snape took one look at me and ignored me in favor to his food. There was no sign on his face that last night happened at all. The amount of risk involved in our plan hit me right in the face after I got over the initial shock. Snape was going to _pretend_ that he was seducing me. I was going to _pretend_ that I was a love-struck stupid teenager and join the Dark Lord with him. Then after we are both firmly rooted on 'the dark side' Snape was going to break it off with me. Why the fuck did I agree to this again?

Oh that's right. Because Voldy _might_ leave my beloved Jess, Peter, Mary, and Bill out of this mess. Voldy also _might_ be naming me as his heir due to some sudden change of heart that Snape can't quite explain. And I just _might_ become useful for the organization not-so-commonly known as the Order of the Phoenix, an organization that I wasn't supposed to know about yet. Is that fucked up or is that fucked up?

And the best part is... Snape is only pretending.

We have yet to tell Dumbledore about everything, but Snape told me that the 'old goat' already knew the general idea of our magnificently risky plan. We only had a few minor details to worry about. For example, try not to be found out by Voldemort, because that would surly lead to a slow and painful death.

"HEY!"

"Holy shit!" I jumped a foot into the air. Potter, Weasley and Granger were behind me. Ron Weasley was the one screaming in my ear. "Good morning to you too Ron. I'm not deaf."

"Could have fooled me. You alright mate? We've been calling you for a while now." Weasley said. "Oh and, did you learn to control the dragon? Could I maybe get a ride?!" Weasley asked excitedly. For some reason everyone that was at the ministry seems to think that I am their brother in arms or some thing just because we fought together in one battle.

"Yes, yes, and no. Was that all you wanted to ask?" I asked curiously. We were good acquaintances due to the DA, but I really didn't see them a whole lot out side of DA meetings.

"Ah, I just have a favor to ask." Potter said bashfully.

"Okay, how may I be of service?"

"Well, you're close to Sna... Professor Snape right?" Potter asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." I smirked. You don't know the half of it Potter.

"Could you tell him that I'm sorry about what happened last term?" He spoke in a fast whisper.

"His right there, Harry. Why don't you just tell him yourself." That was a strange request, even for the boy-who-lived.

Potter visibly paled at that thought and shook his head viciously, as if willingly talking to Snape was the worst thing that could ever happen. I was very intrigued by Potter's strange behavior. There was much that Potter needed to apologize to Snape about, but for him to actually realize it and wish to follow through with it... I wonder what was so special about last term.

"Alright, and what exactly are apologizing for? I have to at least know what to tell Snape." I probed.

"Just... just say that I'm sorry about what happened in his office last term. He'll know what I'm talking about." Potter was turning a rather ugly shade of red.

"Okay~~" I dragged the end of my response and piked up my things. "I'll deliver your message tonight. See you guys around."

I went to the Room of Requirements after leaving the Great Hall. My schedule was tighter than last term but nothing to worry about. To be honest I had reached N.E.W.T.s level on most of my studies. I guess there was one good thing that came out of Voldemort's experiments on me... my excellent control over magic.

The Room of Requirements was soon in front of me. I walked back and forth three times asking the castle for a place to hide my self away until the first class started. The room, when it appeared, was full of random things littering the floor in piles and shelves. A soft and comfortable looking arm chair in Slytherin colors was placed in front of a small table. There was a old and rusty diadem resting on the top of the armchair, a few books scattered about on the floor, and a ring made from steel on the table.

I took a seat and let out a big sigh. Everything was spinning out of control at the speed of light and I couldn't do a thing about any of it. How did my life become so complicated in the span of six months?

To take my mind off things I picked up a book at random and flipped through the pages without reading a word. The ring was a smooth wide band of polished metal with nothing else. It was strangely attractive, like Snape. I could detect no magic on it and there was not a single visible ruin, so I slipped it on.

"I'm keeping you." I said as I stared down at the ring.

Next I inspected the diadem hanging off the top of my arm chair. There was noting impressive about it at first sight, but after a while of looking at the object I could feel dark magic rolling off in waves. And the longer I stared at it the darker it seemed. How interesting?

I decided to take the diadem with me to Snape tonight. Snape knew much more about dark magic than I did. Maybe even more than Dumbledore did. Dark magic was always one of Snape's favorite subjects, although how dark magic is separated from light magic is still a bit fuzzy to me. I could feel if an object is especially dark, but spells are harder to tell apart. The way I saw it, a light spell can achieve the same results as a dark spell. For example, vanishing spell is considered as a light spell, but if I use it to vanish an enemy's entrails then it would be just effective as a Avada curse. So when Snape tried to teach me the difference, the whole lesson went way over my head.

My first class, Charms, was starting soon. I emerged from the Room of Requirements and walked quickly down the shifting stair case with the diadem in my backpack. Professor Flitwick was standing on a stack of books when I stepped into the class room. This class was held with Gryffindors, and the tension was greater than ever.

"Oh, Mr. Johnson! It is good to see you again." Flitwick said happily.

"Good to see you too Professor. Had a pleasant summer?" I asked back politely.

"Pleasant? I won't say that in these times." Flitwick responded, suddenly saddened. "Do take a seat, Mr. Johnson. We will be starting very shortly."

I sat down at the only empty table near the center back of the room. The Gryffindors were to my right and the Slytherins to my left.

"Still getting so close to the Gryffindors, Mudblood?" A Slytherin hissed behind me. I didn't remember his name. "Only someone filthy like you would do such a thing."

"Who ever said I'm a mudblood?" I asked innocently. "Where have you been last term? I thought everyone knew that I'm a pureblood by now."

The Slytherin wanted to say more but class had started. The hidden insult in my words didn't go missing either. For Slytherins, connections are key. To say that he was behind on recent events would be implying that he was not well connected enough and that was a big no-no.

Charms ended with the usual assignments. I drafted through the rest of the day, waiting for night to come so I can talk to Snape about the diadem and Potter's strange apology. Maybe Snape would shine some light on the matter.

Dinner was a boring affair, Snape refused to even look in my general direction, Blaise had his eyes on a new girl that he won't tell me about, and Draco for some reason disappeared for the day after his classes ended.

"Are you all right?" I asked looking at Blaise. He was far from his normal self, poking at his food and sighing.

"Yes, Davis. Why wouldn't I be?" Blaise answered.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're not trying to talk my ears off or eating your food?"

"Davis, do you think I'm handsome?" He suddenly asked in a serious tone.

"Ahhh... You're not my type Blaise." I joked.

"That's SO NOT what I was asking!" Blaise rolled his eyes at me. "But really, am I? Handsome that is."

"Yeah, sure. I think you're cute. Why are you asking?"

"Why doesn't she think so?" Blaise asked again. "She won't even talk to me."

"And who is she?"

"I can't tell you!" Blaise all but turned into a tomato. "It's nothing! I'll get her!"

"Sure, Blaise. Just be a good boy and remember to use protection." I mocked playfully.

"Fuck you!" Blaise punched me on the arm.

"Not literally I hope. Like I said, you're not my type." I received another punch on the arm.

I left the great hall early and made my way down to Snape's office. The diadem was getting attracting unwanted attention. Many times now I found students staring blankly at my backpack, almost as if they didn't even realize that they were doing it, as if the diadem was calling people towards it.

The snake on Snape's door let me in as usual. My favorite person in the world was once again... grading papers.

"It's the first day of class! How do you have papers to grade?" I threw myself down in the usual spot.

"Unlike your muggle schools, here at Hogwarts we assign summer assignments. I take it you didn't do them." Snape said in a smooth better-than-thou voice.

"Ahh... No. Sorry, but I had other things to do." I didn't sound sorry at all. "I have something for you. I found it this morning, think of it as a late birthday present."

I took out the diadem from my backpack and placed it on the table between us. "By the way, when is your birthday?" I asked.

"January 9th." Snape answered before looking at the diadem. "Where did you get this?!" He suddenly grabbed my shirt tightly.

"I found it in the Room of Requirements." I was a bit confused. Sure the diadem was a bit dark, but what's the big deal? "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Come, we need to go to Dumbledore." Snape said.

He dragged me up to the Headmaster's office with him. I could barely keep up with him; damn his long legs. I grew over the summer but he was still taller then me. I didn't think I would ever be as tall as him. But that's besides the point.

Dumbledore was quite surprised to see us. He offered some of his sweets and beverages to us but we denied them. Snape wasted no time on small talk. He threw the diadem down on Dumbledore's desk and the old man went pale. Seemed like I was the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"So, what's so special about that thing?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"It's a powerful dark object, Mr. Johnson. Very dark." Dumbledore said.

"Well, no shit Sherlock. I think I figured that out too." I rolled my eyes. It's hard to remain mature sometimes. "What is it?"

"A horcrux." Dumbledore answered gravely. "It is an object created through..."

"Killing." I cut him off. I read about Horcruxes. In one of Snape's books that I was not supposed to touch. They were fascinating. A bit selfish of whom ever was creating the horcrux, but no less interesting. Harming one's soul in order to preserve it, preferably forever. Why would anyone ever want to live forever is beyond me.

"How did you know that, Davis?!" Dumbledore stared at me sternly. "This is extremely dark magic! What were you doing with that kind of information?"

"...The book had an interesting cover." One look at Dumbledore and I could already tell what he was thinking. No doubt it was something along the lines of me turning dark. My biological father happened to be a dark lord, I was reading a questionable book, therefore I must be becoming Lord Voldemort the second. Or whatever else Dumbledore's old brain came up with.

"Davis, my boy. This is not something you should be reading about." Dumbledore said softly. "It is very dangerous. You could hurt yourself and others."

"I know." I smirked. "All the more reason to learn, don't you think? Better to know them and know how to counter them before someone else decides to use one on me. Now can we get back on topic? Personally I can only think of one person who would be interested in horcruxes beyond a purely educational propose. What do you think?"

"You're right, my boy. There is only one person who would create a horcrux." Dumbledore gave me a long look and signed. "I have suspected before, but never had any prof. Severus, you remember what happened when the Chamber of Secrets opened. The dairy that possessed Miss Weasley was a horcrux as is the ring that cursed my hand."

"And why did you not tell me this?" Snape was surprisingly quiet.

"Severus, please understand, I did not wish to put you in more harm. If Voldemort knew..." Dumbledore didn't finish his sentence.

"Or perhaps you didn't want anything to slip from me when or if I am found out." Snape hissed angrily.

I tuned them out in favor of my own thoughts. It was clear that Snape and Dumbledore cared for one another. Dumbledore treated Snape like the way a father would treat a son. They may not realize it but I could see the bond between them. Clear as day. The bigger problem here was Voldy's horcruxes.

"Three? That means four pieces of souls." I mumbled to myself. "Four isn't exactly a very attractive number to wizards. I would have went for three or seven or thirteen."

"What was that?" Dumbledore suddenly turned on me again.

"What was what?" I asked, confused.

"What did you say just now, Davis?" He asked again.

"I said 'four isn't exactly a very attractive number'?" I phrased my answer as a question. "And that I would go for a three, seven or thirteen?"

"By Merlin." Dumbledore whispered dramatically. "You are right."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Snape who was still glaring at Dumbledore.

Snape gave me a shrug, but didn't say anything. Dumbledore on the other hand looked like he was onto something.

"So are we going to break this or not? I don't have all night to wast here." I was looking forward to some along time with Snape.

"Oh, of cause. You may return to your dorm if you like. Professor Snape and I will take care of this from now on. You may..." Dumbledore was cut off by Snape.

"Not so fast, Mr. Johnson. Since we are here already, we might as well discuss the other situation." Snape drawled out. "Headmaster, I believe you should be made aware that Mr. Johnson has chosen to take part in this war."

"Oh dear Merlin, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."


End file.
